The Power to Heal
by Silentz
Summary: Ancient Egypt - Ryou, the Pharaoh’s top healer, is kidnapped by one of the Pharaoh’s most hated enemies- Marik. But, he’ll quickly learn that healing people is a lot easier than healing hearts. Yaoi
1. Lost and Found

Just so you know, this is the EVIL Marik we're talking about here! You know, with the spiky hair and Eye of Ra. So don't read this if you don't like him or the idea of him with Ryou.

Summary: Ancient Egypt Ryou, the Pharaoh's top healer, is kidnapped by one of the Pharaoh's most hated enemies- Marik. But, he'll quickly learn that healing people is a lot easier than healing hearts. (Yaoi)

--

The Power to Heal 

--

Chapter 1- Lost and Found

Ryou shuffled through the palace quietly, holding only a tray and towel. He was headed for the Curial Room where another patient awaited healing. He was already tired out from the last three patients but the Pharaoh placed faith in him that he could do it.

That was something that probably always kept Ryou going. The Pharaoh placed his ultimate faith and trust in him always. No matter how bad the cut or how serious the illness--- Ryou could fix it. He always could.

Faith can only go so far though sometimes. You see, every time Ryou performed a healing rite on someone, it drained his body. By the end of every day, Ryou was sprawled out in bed and asleep before dinner.

But still, people trusted him.

Maybe that was why Pharaoh Yami considered Ryou his top healer: if anyone is going to take your life into his or her hands, you want to have ultimate trust in that person. Everyone trusted Ryou when it came down to it. He was a wonderful friend, he kept secrets, and he never told lies. He also had this happy air about him.

Ever since Ryou had been appointed a healer, the number of deaths in Egypt dropped more than fifty percent.

Ryou walked into the Curial Room, careful not to make too much noise, and made his way over to one of the many beds. Many people, probably the person's family, were gathered around the bed either in prayer or crying.

"You don't have to worry anymore, soon this will all be over," Ryou said in a calming voice.

One of the members of the family looked up, with blood-shot eyes red from crying and ran over to him bowing down at his feet. "Oh please Ryou, please cure my little girl!" the woman cried.

Ryou leaned down and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "I will." He helped the woman to her feet and walked her over to the bed where a little girl, around the age of 7, was breathing unsteadily and sweating profusely. "Malaria is it?" he asked.

The woman nodded, "Yes, she was fine a few days ago, but now this. Please don't let her die!" she pleaded.

"Of course not," he took the little girl's hand into his and closed his eyes.

Everyone else in the room seemed to disappear leaving Ryou alone with the little girl. There were no longer any beds, or people, or even walls. It was all darkness. The only light came from Ryou's body. His petit frame let off a calming glow that seemed to pulsate slightly until it passed from Ryou's body, onto the little girl. For a moment, the girl's form seemed encased in the light, until finally, it absorbed into her and was gone.

Everything reappeared after that and was back to normal. Ryou released the girl's hand and opened his eyes. A pair of big blue orbs was looking at him with confusion.

Everyone around the bed began to cheer. The girl would be fine.

Ryou took a deep breath and stood up from the bed. No one even seemed to notice him after that, which was more than fine for Ryou. He understood how important family was. After all, he had lost his.

Ryou wiped away the sweat that had beaded on his forehead and exited the room.

Almost as soon as he was out of the room, Yami stopped him. "Ryou, are you alright?"

Ryou forced a weak smile. "Just tired. You know how healing people affects me."

"Yes. Well, I want you to go straight to bed then. We can't have YOU getting sick; then what would I do? I'll see you tomorrow," he gave him a kind smile.

"Goodnight," Ryou said, even though the sun hadn't even begun to set. He walked back to his room, which was very tiring and practically fell into bed. His head was pounding, his skin clammy, and his face pale. He didn't feel good at all.

Can you imagine living every single day of your life like that? Ryou did, all because he had a gift- the power to heal.

Ryou hadn't always lived in the palace. He used to live the life of beggar actually. Ryou's parents had all been killed in a tragic fire leaving Ryou, their only child, to fend for himself. He lived alone until the age of 13. His parents had been the only people who had known about his gift until one fateful morning---

An emergency search had been called for healers of any kind. The young Pharaoh had fallen ill and was practically on his deathbed with a terribly high fever. No one could seem to be able to heal him. No ointments worked, no sacraments. Everyone feared the worst--- that he was going to die.

Ryou didn't know too much about his powers at that time, but he did know that he could help people. Being the shy person that he was, he quietly slinked up to the palace.

As 'luck' would have it, someone mistook him for a palace thief and dragged him straight to High Priest Seth. Seth harshly questioned him for about an hour before realizing that Ryou was here to try to heal Yami. He raced him down to the Pharaoh's chambers where Yami lay, barely hanging on.

Seth told him that if he didn't heal him he would be put to death! Ryou did his best and in the end, Yami was all right! But Ryou--- was not. He ended up falling unconscious and had to be in bed for days before he was able to walk again.

After that, Ryou would've been thrown back into the streets but Yami wouldn't allow it. He considered Ryou a very credible person and even gave him his own room and new clothes.

And he has remained there ever since.

Marik leaned against one of the city walls. That devious smile everyone knew so well was upon his face and his Eye of Ra glowed brightly. 'Heh, Pharaoh, very soon I shall take something very important away from you,' his smile disappeared, 'Just as you did to me.'

His dark lavender cloak flapped harshly behind him as he proceeded towards the palace.

Marik--- the Pharaoh's most hated enemy. He had done dozens of terrible things to Yami in the past, or at least tried to. He'd sent plagues, illnesses, and even men into the palace in hopes of killing Yami. Every single plan failed. Marik would get his revenge eventually.

He had most recently received the news that Yami possibly had a strong healer on his side. If that were true, the mysterious healer would be Marik's next target. 'By tomorrow morning, he'll be dead,' he thought in regards to the healer. Marik had never been so sure of himself in his life.

He had an excellent plan for capturing the healer, and even better plans for torture: a slow and painful death. The scheming smile once returned to his lips as he went over his plan in his mind.

Everyone in Egypt knew Marik. Everyone. He was the reason people kept their doors safeguarded at night, and their guard always up. Marik was NO ONE to mess with. People believed that Ra himself cursed his soul. It very well may have been true.

Marik wasn't alone though. He had his so-called 'followers' who traveled with him and even had his own little hideaway. Well, maybe it wasn't 'little' but rather quite large. It was in a well-hidden spot far from the city and palace. Many people lived there, whether they liked Marik or not- (most didn't) because it provided a refuge for those who were oppressed. That was really true because no one who was an enemy of Marik would come within 10 miles of him. Marik hated people, but did nothing to stop them. Besides, he didn't want to waste his energy on lowlives like them.

Marik stopped walking and looked up. He was at the palace, and, he was ready.

Ryou awoke early the next morning and headed down to the dining room for breakfast. A few of the palace guards were there, exchanging stories and whatnot. They paid Ryou no mind as he sat down at the table and began to peel an orange. ((AN: Yum...imported)

"So anyways, they say Marik's in the city today," one of the guards said.

Ryou looked up from his orange.

The other guard looked surprised, "Really? Is that why Yami has had extra guards placed around the city?"

"Yep."

Ryou cut into the conversation, "Marik? I've heard of him before. Is he really as bad as people say he is?"

The first guard nodded, "You better believe it kid. He's ruthless."

The second guard added, "I hear he raped and killed 10 innocent boys, in one day."

Ryou gulped, "All of them? That's horrible."

"Yes, it's just what they say though."

The first guard said, "I wouldn't doubt it though! They say Marik lives off of people's deaths. They say the last thing you see is that shining gold Eye of Ra."

"Yeah, but it's only a fable. How can someone live off of a death?"

"I don't know."

Ryou interrupted their conversation once more, "I doubt that anyone could live like that. How would they be able to live with themselves?"

Both guards stopped and looked at Ryou like he was crazy.

The first guard spoke again, "I guess you don't understand, Marik is a cold-blooded killer. If he got ahold of you, there's no telling what he'd do to you."

The second guard continued with, "I think all of his victims have been raped come to think of it. Raped, then killed."

Ryou shuddered. What a terrible person. He sat his uneaten orange on the table and was about to get up and leave, when someone suddenly came running into the room.

"Ryou! Hurry! Someone needs to be healed quick!" one of the lower healers said.

Ryou stood up from the table fast. "All right, are they in the Curial Room?"

"Yes, you must hurry! They say it's serious."

"I'm on my way."

Ryou darted out of room and raced towards the Curial Room. He reached it quickly and as soon as he was inside stopped to catch his breath. It was the same as yesterday. A figure lay on the table covered up and silent, and around six cloaked figures sat around the bed crying.

One of them spoke saying, "We think it's too late. He might already be dead."

Ryou froze. No, not dead. Not yet.

Yami had heard the commotion and had followed Ryou into the room to see what was the matter.

Ryou rushed over to the figure on the bed. The blanket had been pulled up over their face. No, they couldn't have died yet. No. Ryou hadn't lost a patient in three months. No. He took ahold of the cotton sheet that hid the person's identity and pulled it down.

The next few seconds were a blur. Ryou felt a sharp pain in his neck, fell, and was grabbed by someone. There was a lot of screaming, confusion and cluttering before all was silent.

When Ryou opened his eyes, he saw Yami, eyes wide in shock, but not looking at him.

"Let him go, Marik!" Yami growled.

Ryou shook his head. Marik? No. The terrible person who had been the subject of this morning's 'breakfast'? He struggled to look up and saw the face. Tanned skin, deep lavender eyes, spiky white hair, and, an Eye of Ra. It was him for sure.

Marik pulled out a dagger and pressed it hard onto Ryou's neck. "'Him?'" He asked, slightly confused, and pulled Ryou's face up by his hair to get a better look at him. "Oh," for a second he seemed captivated by Ryou's graceful facial features, but in a moment, the look was gone replaced by a conniving smirk that was directed at Yami. "Well, well. This makes things interesting. You _know_ how much I like boys."

Ryou trembled. How was he going to get himself out of this?

Yami started to make a move towards Marik, but that only caused Marik to press the dagger's blade even harder causing Ryou to cry out in pain. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Yami, or you may find you pretty friend beheaded."

Yami narrowed his gaze even more but stopped, "Marik, stop this now! Let him go and you are free." He ignored the men who formed a semicircle around Marik, protecting him.

Marik laughed, "I'm afraid you don't have a choice. Besides", he looked down at the shaking form under his arm, "I think I want him for myself." He backed away slowly towards the window. "Ta-ta Yami. Oh, and if you even think about sending your men after me, this little trinket dies," he said referring to Ryou.

Yami gritted his teeth, "You'll kill him anyways."

"You know, you're absolutely correct. But, I have _other_ plans for him before I kill him."

Yami gasped. "No!"

But it was too late. Marik had jumped out the window!

Ryou screamed as they began to plummet towards the ground, but not too long after they had started to fall, Marik grabbed onto one of the fabric roves, which immediately ripped, but at the last second he caught onto a window ledge not to far up from the ground.

Ryou opened up his eyes and looked down. He could barely see a dark gray object right below them. Marik let go and they landed not too hard onto the unknown objective, which Ryou finally noticed was a horse. Marik grabbed Ryou up in front of him by his collar. "I swear to Ra, if you so much as even _try_ to escape, I'll kill you so fast you won't know what hit you."

Ryou couldn't help what he did next, he started to cry. He hadn't cried for a _long _time, but it was definitely one of those moments where it was allowed. Ryou knew what was going to happen to him. He was going to be raped and killed, just like those children the guards had talked about. There was no hope for him. No hope at all.

Marik rolled his eyes, "Do not start in on that!" he backhanded Ryou so hard he knocked him out. 'Whatever works.'

--

Ryou groaned and opened his eyes. He felt terrible. He brought a hand to his cheek, which almost immediately began to sting and quickly drew it back. He looked around and noticed he was in a small room- on a bed no less.

"Ah, so you're awake I see. That's good," Marik said coming into view; that same haunting smile on his lips.

Ryou's eyes widened as he remembered the morning's events. "N-No, please," he pleaded, scooting back away from him.

"Aw, are you scared? You should be-" he walked over to the bed, "-because tonight, you will be mine."

---TBC---

Yeah! I like the way that chapter came out! Despite the total evilness -- But, I'm not about to go making Marik all ooc just because I want to get him and Ryou together. Ha! This is gonna work, I know it.

Ok, this fic won't always be so depressing, but I had to make it lifelike! You just have to be patient. IT WILL GET HAPPIER!

Oh, there's attempted rape in the next chapter people! You have been warned. This fic is rated R... because, ehem, mature stuff can and will happen and I'm not going to warn you when it does. I'm telling you this so you don't read it and go... "Lalala, oh my gosh... they didn't just... what the hell?!" Lemon in this fic is inevitable.

REVIEW! My first Ryou/Marik fic NEEDS REVIEWS! Please tell me what you guys think.

Thanks for reading!

AmethystRoze


	2. The End of the Rope

Happy Halloween everyone. I'm 16 and I still trick-or-treated. But hey, the candy is free so how could anyone pass that up?

Chapter 2- The End of the Rope

Ryou froze when he reached the end of the bed. "Y-Yours?"

Marik rolled his eyes and sat on the bed. "Come here."

"No..."

Marik raised a brow. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can. Now you'd better come over here before I get even angrier."

Ryou winced and slowly crawled beside of Marik. He shut his eyes waiting for the worst, but no blow came. Instead he was pushed backwards harshly and straddled. Ryou's eyes shot open and he came face to face with Marik's haunting grin.

"Hm..." Marik mused, "What should I do with you?" He traced a slender finger down Ryou's pale cheek and paused. "Your skin is strangely soft. You must not spend much time in the sun. Then again, Yami must keep you locked up tight somewhere where he can watch you at all times. Tell me, what were you to the Pharaoh? His slave? Boy toy perhaps?"

"His friend," Ryou muttered out.

"Oooh, his friend. Friends are useless. They betray you one way or another. Trust doesn't even exist in this foul world. There's only pain and suffering... just like what's in store for you." He looked at Ryou's trembling figure. "You know, I did have horrible things that I was going to do to you, but I'd hate to be the one to mar your pretty body, because believe me, someone will. Instead... let's play nicely, shall we?"

Marik grasped onto Ryou's shirt and pulled it off letting it drift quietly to the floor. Next he slid the short white sarong off.

Ryou wanted to panic. Here he was being de-clothed by a well-known evil guy and all he could do was freeze up. And then Marik kissed him, sealing their lips together for a brief moment, but Ryou couldn't do anything for fear of Marik killing him.

Marik pulled back grinning sadistically and seemed to contemplate something. "Your lips are even softer than I would've thought." He ran a hand through the ivory hair that fanned out on the bed. "You've heard the stories haven't you?"

Ryou was confused, "Stories?"

"Oh come off it. Me supposedly raping innocent children." Ryou swallowed hard. "You look at me with fear even though I've done nothing to you."

"You hit me!" Ryou childishly accused.

"Oh, I'm going to do more than just hit you." He began to remove his own mauve sarong. "Now you're allowed to look at me with fear." His evil grin returned. "After all... I am the bad guy..."

Ryou squeezed his eyes shut and trembled. He felt his hands pinned up above his head and wanted to scream. That would be a joke. He probably couldn't be heard for miles.

"Look at me Ryou," a demanding voice said.

Ryou opened his eyes and looked up at Marik. It was strange... he had beautiful eyes. They were an enchanting lavender that seemed to have unimaginable depths and contrasted so well to Marik's deeply tanned skin. Then there was that sand-colored hair that seemed to have a mind of its own shooting up in many spikes.

Strange that he would be thinking all these things at a time like this but he couldn't help it.

Marik held Ryou's chin in his hand, tracing his thumb over his bottom lip. "By Ra, you are beautiful..." he whispered.

He lowered himself onto the smaller teen, ready to take him, and-

"Please don't!" Ryou pleaded.

Marik raised a brow and looked at him for a moment, noticing the fear and innocence in his eyes. For a millisecond...he actually felt...guilt.

He got out of bed redressing himself and turned back to glare at the Ryou, "Get dressed, and when you are finished join me outside. Do NOT make me wait long, understand?"

Ryou nodded quickly and said, "Yes."

Marik stormed out of the room and leaned up against a nearby wall cursing in disgust. "Why couldn't I do it?" he whispered harshly. "Why?!"

"Is something wrong, Master Marik?" one of his robed followers asked.

Marik glared at him and said flatly, "No. Go prepare the horses. We're heading out to the hideout as soon as the boy's ready."

The hooded person bowed, "Yes Master," and disappeared.

Inside, Ryou had redressed and sat quietly on the bed hugging his knees to his chest. He had almost died... almost been raped... Why had this horrible person not gone through with it?

A loud knock on the door shook him from his thoughts and he quickly rushed outside to where Marik stood waiting.

"You take forever to do everything," Marik said and shook his head. He grabbed ahold of Ryou's arm and dragged him to where the rest of his lavender-clad followers waited on their horses ready to go.

"Will he be getting his own horse?" one of them asked.

Marik shook his head, "No, he's riding with me. I don't trust him." He mounted a horse and sat Ryou in front of him. "Let's go."

--

Ryou wasn't sure how long they'd ridden, except that it had been for a while. He had been blindfolded and smacked at least ten times for "not staying still". He could tell it was getting later in the evening because through his blindfold it had gotten increasingly darker.

'I really wanna go home...' he thought. 'Maybe this is just a bad dream...maybe I'll wake up soon and be in the Palace with Yami.'

A tear slid down his cheek soaking into the blindfold. Ryou knew it wasn't a dream. He knew this was for real. There was no way to reverse what had taken place earlier and happening now.

Sighing in defeat Ryou slumped back and nodded off to sleep. He was so tired...tired of so many things.

Marik noticed the shift in weight and lifted his hand to slap Ryou but stopped. "He's asleep?" he mused. He held onto him with one arm making sure he didn't fall off the horse and held the reigns with the other.

"Master Marik," a robed man said, "We have arrived..."

Marik nodded and smirked, "very well."

The horses all came to a stop and everyone dismounted, including Ryou who was roughly awakened. Marik removed the blindfold from Ryou's face and walked him over to a massive stone that sat strangely in the middle of the Egyptian desert.

As Ryou looked closer he noticed the small eye on the stone that matched the one on Marik's forehead. He looked up at Marik who extended his hand and waved it over the small eye. It glowed brightly for a moment then the stone disappeared revealing old stone steps that descended downwards.

"Go on Ryou," Marik said, pushing him forward. "You're not afraid are you?"

Ryou shook his head quickly and proceeded to walk down. Immediately he was met with a musty smell. He kept on walking and turned around just in time to see the last man in knock three times on the top step causing the large mysterious stone to reappear and block the entrance.

"Keep going," Marik said harshly.

Ryou turned around and noticed light at the bottom of the steps. He quickened his pace but near the end Marik grasped tightly onto his wrist and jerked him back to his side.

A tattered old sheet was the 'door' into the lighted place and Marik walked right through dragging Ryou with him.

At first the light blinded him after being in the dark corridor but soon his eyes adjusted and he clearly saw he surroundings. "Wow..." he breathed out. It was a large development hidden under the sand. People went about their daily lives selling items or raising their families. There were many small buildings serving as houses for people and a small river ran through the center of the 'city'. At the top serving as a ceiling was more sand that had to have been held up by powerful magic. Small openings in the sand provided light to the area.

"If you're done blocking the rest of them out there, I suggest you keep moving," Marik said, obviously angered.

Ryou was quick to move, "Where exactly am I going?" he asked.

Marik rolled his eyes, "must I lead you everywhere?" He grasped tightly onto Ryou's arm (once again) and led him all the way to the opposite side of the area to a structure more detailed and developed than the other buildings.

Ryou looked behind him and noticed that the robed men had all gone their separate ways and left him alone with Marik. 'Just great...' he thought and swallowed hard.

Marik pushed him inside sending him tumbling to the ground and couldn't help but laugh. "This, if you haven't guessed by now, is where I live. Now I have to go meet up with someone, so you'd better stay here. If you don't..." he glared, "I'll know. I'll have Rabaku watch you and make sure you don't go anywhere... Farewell, until tonight," he flashed a conniving grin and disappeared out the opening.

Ryou groaned and ran a hand over his face. He was going to be dead before dawn. Who knew what Marik was planning for tonight? Probably something awful. 'He most likely wants to finish what he didn't get to earlier,' he thought.

"Hm... So you're Ryou..." a voice said, startling him.

Ryou looked up at the cloaked figure before him. "Are you Rabaku?"

He nodded, "I am. Master Marik seems to have taken an interest in you if he didn't kill you already...Although...it's not that hard to see why..." He kneeled in front of Ryou and raked his eyes over his figure. "How peculiar..."

Ryou blinked, "What?"

Rabaku shook his head, "Never mind." He stood up and looked out one of the rock windows, "Just keep quiet..."

--

Night came soon and darkness crept over the large city. Ryou stayed awake the whole time stressing over his fate. He feared the moment Marik would return. Rabaku kept an eye on him the whole time, making sure he didn't leave so that was definitely out of the question.

Finally Marik returned, dismissing Rabaku, and heading to his chambers... but not before grabbing Ryou and bringing him along as well. The place was humongous. Large halls branched off into different directions and many rooms were accessible. It almost had the appearance of a smaller and slightly duller palace. No words were spoken from either of them. Ryou was too afraid and Marik just looked like he didn't want to talk.

Before Ryou knew it he was being pushed up against the wall and Marik's lips were crushed against his own. He struggled but Marik was just too strong.

Marik pulled back and glared at the pale boy, "What is your problem?"

Ryou cast his eyes downward, "Nothing..."

Marik stepped back and tapped his finger on his chin while pondering. "I try to play nicely, you don't want that. I try to kiss you, you don't want that either. Do you actually enjoy pain?"

Ryou shook his head quickly and said, "No, of course not."

Marik shrugged, "Well, it seems I'm at the end of my rope with you." He smiled evilly, "Let's play rough."

Before Ryou had a chance to analyze Marik's last sentence, he was pushed onto the bed and pinned down. The sleeping chambers were large as well. Dark colored tapestries were strung throughout and the bed was covered with soft, linen sheets.

Marik laughed, "Well, well, well... this scene seems familiar... But this time..." he pulled a knife from his belt, "if you scream I'll cut your fingers off."

Ryou's eyes widened in fear. He felt Marik gently kiss his cheek but almost immediately felt a sharp pain in his neck as Marik bit it hard. He wanted to scream but the silvery glint of the dagger's blade stopped him. Instead, tears leaked silently down his cheeks and onto the cold stone floor.

Marik looked at him and laughed, "I love knowing I have power over you. You're powerless against me." He wondered aloud, "I'm still trying to find out why the Pharaoh valued you so much. Was it because of your pretty face? Or maybe because of your services..." he smirked, "Then again, you said you were only friends with Yami." He ran a finger over one of the tear streaks, "I'll tell you what. Instead of killing you tonight, I'll wait until tomorrow. You'll have one day to think things through. By then, if you're willing to give yourself to me, I won't kill you... Deal?"

Ryou said the only thing he could. "...Yes."

"Good boy," Marik said and sat up. "Now... I know I can't leave you out of my sight anywhere so I'll have to do this for now." He wrapped some rope around Ryou's wrist and attached the other end to the bed making sure it was knotted tightly. "Goodnight dear Ryou," he mocked and lay down.

Ryou quickly got off the bed and sat as far away from Marik as he could before he ran out of rope.

"No blanket for you then," came Marik's harsh but tired voice from the bed.

Ryou didn't care.

Ok, that was a lie. It got very cold at night and Ryou was so tiny that he froze up easily. He hugged himself for warmth but it didn't help.

Suddenly a blanket was thrown to him. He looked up quickly and noticed that Rabaku had tossed it to him. Rabaku put a finger to his lips silently telling Ryou to be quiet and then left.

Ryou blinked but quickly wrapped the blanket around him. Rabaku was strange, but Ryou was thankful for his kindness. He quickly fell asleep on the cold stone floor and waited for the morning.

--

"Wake up, Ryou..."

Ryou slowly opened his eyes and his sleepy gaze was met with darkness. He sat up quickly and noticed it was Rabaku. "Oh..."

The cloaked person untied the rope from Ryou's wrist and inspected it. "Your skin is so soft that it left a nasty bruise. Come on, Master Marik has requested that you eat with him this morning."

Ryou exhaled and stood, rubbing at his wrist. It hurt to even bend it. "Do I have to?"

"If you want to live, that is. If not, go ahead and stay."

"I guess I have to go then."

Ryou followed Rabaku out of the building and into the brightly lit open area of the development. A few people turned their heads and stared at Ryou with slight curiosity.

"Don't worry about them, they just haven't seen you before, let alone the fact that you look so attention-grabbing. They're all nice people once you get to know them. Just stay away from Master Marik's other robed followers. They're very dangerous people and not to be trifled with."

Ryou nodded and followed him over a small bridge that ran over the river and into another building. Fancy décor colored the walls and people moved freely in and about it. Rabaku stopped by one of the rooms and motioned for him to enter.

"Red means no," he whispered before shoving Ryou in.

Ryou turned around quickly but Rabaku had disappeared.

"So good of you to finally join us," Marik said.

Ryou faced him quickly meeting that well-known smirk. He said nothing.

"Come take a seat. Don't just stand there Ryou," he said.

Ryou swallowed hard and quietly sat beside Marik. In the center of the room were plates and bowls filled with many foods.

A young girl dressed in bright silks stood by the doorway. "Are you sure you should keep him, Marik? Can he even speak?"

Marik raised a brow, "Trust me, he talks. He's smarter than he lets on."

"Where did you find him?"

"I stole him from the Pharaoh's palace."

The girl gasped, "Are you serious? That's amazing. Should I...?"

Marik nodded, "Go ahead."

She smiled behind her veil and picked up a small bowl filled with berries, then walked over to Ryou and kneeled beside him and instantly Ryou could smell their sweet aroma.

"Would you like some, Ryou? They're really delicious," she said, holding the bowl close to his face.

Ryou looked at the berries noticing their bright crimson color. He had seen these berries before. _Red means no..._ he remembered. "No, thank you..." he said.

The girl cocked a brow, "Really? Are you sure? You must be hungry..."

Marik watched the whole exchange with interest.

Ryou shook his head, "Those are the poisonous Kai-Tzu berries of the Northern region. Most are used for tipping the end of spears or other weapons. If I eat it, I'll be dead before the sun sets."

The girl blinked and sat the bowl up on a ledge. "Well, it seems he is smarter than he looks. Very smart indeed. Guess you get to keep him. He passed."

Marik smirked, "Everything will depend on what happens tonight."

"Oh, I see." She grinned.

Ryou felt sick again. He didn't want to be reminded of that. Heck, even if he didn't eat the berries he'd be dead. Dead by Marik's dagger.

"Well, eat whatever you wish. Nothing else is poisonous, I assure you," she said.

Ryou looked at the food laid out before him. He couldn't lie... he was hungry. Finally he gave in and ate a few seeds and dried squash.

When Ryou was finished, he turned to see Marik's glare.

"I think I figured it out..." Marik said, "Was it for your intelligence?"

Ryou didn't know what to say. He was afraid to tell him about his powers for fear of Marik's reaction. Would he treat him the way people used to treat him? Push him away and mock him. Well... it wouldn't be any different from life with him now.

A lady rushed in with tears streaming down her face. "Master Marik, you must help me. It's my husband, he's burning up. He's dying! Please help me!" She got on the ground and bowed.

Marik glowered, "I can't just heal him in a second. If I could I'd-" He stopped himself there. For a moment, Ryou saw pain in his eyes, but in an instant it was gone. "I can't help you."

The lady looked up at him knowing her husband would die. She knew Marik was her last hope and he was no help. Slowly, she got to her feet and walked to the door ready to leave and-

"Wait!" Ryou said standing up.

The woman turned around to face him, slightly startled. "Yes, dear boy?"

"Take me to him," Ryou took a deep breath, "_I_ can heal him..."

---TBC---

Yey, another chapter finished. In the next chapter, it's 'Bathtime with Marik'... It may or may not be as fun as it sounds... for Ryou that is. Please review and thanks for reading!

AmethystRoze


	3. Death or Submission

Wow, thanks everyone who reviewed. I was pleasantly surprised to see that I even rocked someone's socks. Thanks again! You gotta respect the reviewers. You're who I write for -

And yes... I'm aware that Marik should've been like "You're the healer! HAHAHA!" But I totally forgot about how it WOULD be obvious, so I address that quickly in this chapter. I had to make it so Marik just grabbed anyone and didn't know whom he grabbed. Yeah... wasn't really thinking, huh. Sorry and thanks for catching that XD

Chapter 3- Death or Submission

The next few moments were spent in complete silence. The woman looked first at Ryou for a time, then her gaze went to Marik, as if for confirmation. Marik simply stared straight at Ryou with calm, scrutinizing lilac eyes. Ryou by now had cast his eyes downward, for all the eyes on him were making him ill at ease.

Finally the woman spoke. "Please Marik, I'm not sure if the boy's words are true, but can he come with me just in case? My husband will surely die!"

Marik finally broke his fixed stare on Ryou and looked to the distraught woman. "Very well, but I shall accompany you also."

"Thank you so much Master Marik!" she cried, then bowed, then motioned for Ryou and Marik to follow her and they all exited into the morning light.

The woman's house wasn't very far away- just a few shacks down- and soon they were all standing before the old man who lay silent in the small bed.

"Please help him, son," she said.

Ryou looked to the woman and smiled reassuringly saying the exact same thing he had said to the family of the young girl not too long ago. "You don't have to worry anymore, soon this will all be over."

Kneeling down, he took the old man's hand into his and like before, the room went dark seemingly leaving Ryou and the old man alone. Ryou's body gave off a white light that throbbed with each passing moment and then slowly, it passed onto the old man's body. For a moment, it just seemed to remain on him until steadily, it absorbed into his body and was gone.

Ryou opened his eyes, which he hadn't even noticed were closed and looked to the old man. For a moment, he was still, and then slowly his eyes stirred beneath their lids and opened.

The room was silent but for a moment, and then the lady sobbed out loud and rushed to her husband's side and cried and cried. Ryou almost felt like he had done nothing. No one paid him any mind, there were no thanks; it was like he was only good for one thing.

Turning slightly, he stood up but was immediately faced with Marik's cool stare. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it. What would he say? What could he say? Now that Marik knew the truth about him, there was no telling what he would do.

But, before Ryou could think any more, he was grabbed by the wrist and dragged out of the house. Marik let go of his arm and walked a full circle around Ryou before finally speaking.

"So this is your secret... to think that all along I _had_ captured the healer. That day in the Palace I just took the person closest to me, but I got the healer after all." His voice sounded anything but triumphant. It sounded instead as though he were mocking himself. "I've been trying all along to find out why the Pharaoh treasured you so much, and the answer was right in front of me the whole time."

Ryou trembled slightly and avoided Marik's gaze. He knew what was coming... the fear, the rejection, the casting away. Who was Marik to actually accept people who were different? He probably killed them.

Marik narrowed his gaze and forced Ryou's chin up so he was looking directly into his soft brown eyes. "What's wrong with you?"

Ryou's eyelids felt heavy. "I'm...fine."

"You're barely holding yourself up," he said, bringing his hands to hold his shoulders, lest he should collapse.

Ryou shook his head, "Really, I feel..." Before he could finish the sentence, fatigue struck him like a rock and he fell forward, right into Marik's arms. Everything was going black, but one thing stayed fresh in Ryou's mind as he clutched lightly on the dark lavender robes that softened his fall- Marik smelled like desert flowers, and those were his favorite.

When Ryou opened his eyes, it was dark out. Sitting up, he rolled back the linen blankets, which had covered him, and stood up from the bed he had been lying on. He recognized his surroundings immediately.

"Marik's room," he said quietly. His stomach seemed to turn. "And it's night..." Marik was not one to forget something so easily, so Ryou knew he'd be back soon to see about Ryou's end of the deal.

What was he going to do? He couldn't just let Marik have his way with him, but if he didn't, he would be killed. Oh, how desperately he wanted to go home, to the palace, and to be with Yami. Instead, he was stuck in a living hell with one of the most sinister people alive.

And then, there was the fact that Marik knew about Ryou's gift... and curse. It was a wonder that he was still alive now. In fact, why hadn't Marik killed him earlier?

A sound beside him caught his attention, and when he turned, Rabaku stood silently in the doorway.

"Ryou, Master Marik has told me to tell you that you have one more day to think about what your choice will be. He is occupied elsewhere."

Ryou was slightly surprised. "In the middle of the night?"

Rabaku nodded. "He has been busy ever since he brought you back here. Once again, he will not be back until later in the night."

Ryou blinked. Marik had brought him here? But why? "Why did Marik bring me here?"

Rabaku shook his head. "Not many people can figure out Master Marik. He is an enigma to us all. Maybe he likes you."

Like? Now that could actually be comical. "I'm sure that's not the case. Where does Marik go every day?"

"That, dear Ryou, is something I cannot tell you... for I myself do not know... Get some rest, and be glad... for you are the first that Marik has not killed on the first night... I must go, for I, too, have business elsewhere. There will be others to guard you. Farewell." Turning, he disappeared out of the passageway and into the shadows.

Ryou sighed and sat down on the bed. Nothing made sense. Hopefully, tomorrow would bring more answers.

Ryou was awake bright and early the next morning only to find Marik sitting beside him and watching him.

"Sleep well?" Marik asked, the well-known glare on his face.

Ryou swallowed hard and sat up. Still, he couldn't find words to say.

Marik stood up and crossed his arms. "Come with me."

Ryou didn't protest. He jumped out of bed and was at Marik's side in an instant. They walked outside into the calm light that showered them from above and were met instantly by a small crowd. Ryou recognized the woman and man in front- it was the couple he had aided yesterday. Ryou wanted to panic, but Marik placed a hand on his back and urged him forward, as if he knew of his uncertainty.

The woman came forward and smiled, tears welling up in her eyes. "Thank you for saving my husband. I prepared this basket for you. It's filled with different dried foods. It's all I have to offer."

The husband came to her side, smiling kindly as well. "Thank you, young man. I owe you my life."

Ryou was shocked. He had been sure that the couple had forgotten about him the moment the man was cured... but they hadn't, and now they were giving him a gift? It just didn't seem real.

Taking the basket, Ryou was still hesitant. "You owe me nothing. As a healer, it's my duty to help people. But," he smiled as well, "Thank you... for thanking me."

These people weren't afraid of him at all. If anything, they held him in higher favor.

Marik took ahold of Ryou's hand. "Ryou and I have business to take care of, so he must leave you now."

The others nodded and Marik guided Ryou until they were over the bridge built over the small stream that ran through the center of the area, and into another building. As soon as they were inside, a middle-aged woman greeted them instantly.

"Good morning, Master Marik. The hot bath has been prepared."

Marik barely even paid her any mind, instead dragging Ryou by the wrist. Halfway to the bath, Ryou yelped and Marik bolted to a stop.

"What is your problem?" he asked.

Ryou slapped a hand to his mouth and shook his head.

Marik glared and yanked Ryou closer, once again causing him to let out a small cry of pain. His sight went immediately to Ryou's wrist, which he had a firm grasp on. Uncurling his fingers from the slender limb, his sight was met with a deep lavender and cobalt contusion. "How did this happen?"

Ryou swallowed hard, but answered truthfully. "It was just...from the rope the other night."

Marik sighed. "What am I going to do with you, Ryou?" Grasping instead onto Ryou's upper arm, he lead him on to the bathing room, but continued to speak. "You're a healer who needs healing. How ironic. Can you even heal yourself?"

Ryou shook his head, saying "No."

"I didn't think so."

Ryou was surprised Marik hadn't backhanded him yet. It seemed to be his favorite cure for Ryou's complaining on the way from the Palace to here. And Marik taking a bath was another thing. Where was Ryou going to go? Hopefully not in with him...

"All right," Marik said suddenly, "Get in."

Ryou looked up quickly. They had entered one of the bathrooms and he hadn't even noticed. The bath itself was quite large, taking up at least a third of the room. It was a deep triangular basin with steaming water and spices and it looked heavenly. But wait, hadn't Marik told him to...'Get in'?

"What?" he asked.

Marik rolled his eyes. "Do I have to spell it out for you? Get undressed and get in the water."

Ryou took a step back. He had to get undressed and then get into the water? Whose bath was this exactly? In the end, Marik's hard stare convinced him to hurry, and so he peeled off his clothes and dipped quietly into the soothing water.

Oh gods, it felt wonderful. The water seemed to take away every ache, pain, worry, and fear out of Ryou, and for a moment, he was back in the Palace with Yami.

"_Pharaoh, why do you not look upon me with fear when so many others have cast me away?"_

_Yami smiled. "You're one of my dearest friends, Ryou. Your powers are what I have to thank for me standing here today."_

_Ryou cast his glance downward. "But what if one day I lose my gift? Will I be cast back out into the streets?"_

"_There is only one way for you to lose your gift... and I don't think that will happen for a while. But Ryou, I don't keep you here just because you can heal people; I do because I know you're a trustworthy and kind person. If anything should ever happen to you, Ra forbid, then I will do whatever it takes to help you...just like you did for me. Understand?"_

_Ryou nodded. "Yes."_

Ryou suddenly felt someone shaking him by the shoulders and opened his eyes only to face dark violet ones. Instantaneously, he was jerked back to reality.

"Don't do that," Marik said. "If you drowned in here I wouldn't have the pleasure of killing you myself." Taking a seat on the edge of the bath, he said, "Hurry up and get clean. I haven't got all day."

Ryou sunk down in the searing water and washed himself, but not long after he had started, Marik grabbed his hand and pulled him in front of him. In Marik's hand was a small cloth and on his face was determination.

"I am going to have to do this myself." Slipping from his robes and leaving only a plain white kilt on, Marik eased into the water and in front of Ryou.

Ryou backed up but ran right into the marble wall of the tub. Great. Now he was in a bath with one of the most dangerous men alive, naked as well, giving Marik the opportunity to try anything. But wait, they had a deal. Nothing would happen until tonight, right? Since when was Marik a man who kept his word though, he killed people without a second thought. Raped then killed. But no! Must stop thinking about that! Somehow he'd find a way out of it. He just had to find Marik's weakness... But did he even have one?

"What's wrong with you?" Marik demanded, grabbing Ryou by the shoulders and dragging his forward. "I have to lug you everywhere. I'd marvel at the day you actually walked by my side willingly." Wringing out the small towel, he used it to scrub Ryou's arms and chest, an action that caused Ryou to once again draw back. "Ra damnit! You act like you've never been touched by another man before."

"I haven't!" Ryou said. "...Other than you."

Marik focused an unsympathetic gaze on the ivory-haired teen. "Just come here."

Ryou seemed to feel a sudden change in the atmosphere as Marik lightly drew the cloth down his cheek. The next thing Marik said surprised him even more.

"Sometimes you have to let others do things for you, instead of always doing things for others." Continuing, he said, "You are tied to the gift of healing, but you are also bound to its curse... I just can't figure you out."

It was true- what he spoke of the curse, but Ryou didn't want to be reminded of that now.

Marik's words were calm, and his touch seemed almost gentle. Each small contact seemed to draw sparks along his skin. He suddenly felt cold in the warm bath. And those eyes... they were drawing him in.

Red light! Stop! Go no further! There is no way he was thinking all these things about Marik- the guy who kidnapped and threatened to rape him!

Too late. Ryou was already drawn in.

Marik dropped the cloth idly into the water and his hands grasped soothingly onto Ryou's bruised wrist. "Does it still hurt?"

Ryou nodded his head. "Sort of, uh, yes."

Marik elevated a brow and lightly massaged the injured wrist running small circles upon it and kneading it gently. "How about now?"

"Um, much better..."

How could Marik be so two-sided? One minute he's threatening to kill you, the next he's practically making you fall in-

NO! That was NOT happening. Killer-alert! Serial-RAPIST! Ryou had a job to do! Find the weakness, find the weakness. Gosh darn it! Weakness!

Marik released Ryou's wrist. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Not at all, I mean, no."

Marik sighed. "Very well, we're finished here."

Ryou went to stand up, but was pushed back down. Looking surprisingly at Marik, he barely had time to speak before their lips were brought together for a fiery kiss. Marik's tongue begged for entrance, and Ryou was too stunned to fight back so it was granted. Marik's tanned arms snaked around Ryou's waist drawing them together and Ryou all but struggled. He even found himself instinctively shutting his eyes.

Why was this kiss so different from the one on the night before last? On both occasions he was taken by surprise, but this time... did he actually want the kiss? No...that couldn't be... Still, something was nagging him in the back of his mind. Didn't he have something he had to do?

Marik was enjoying every second. He had longed to savor Ryou's lips again ever since the first night he had. By Ra, he tasted like honey and felt like silk at the same time.

Ryou mustered all his strength to pull away from the kiss and stop Marik's onslaught. "I'm sorry. The deal..."

Marik seemed to tilt his head to the side, as if in serious contemplation. "Very well, then. I'm a man of my word." Rising from the bath, he dried off and redressed. "Rabaku will meet you outside and take you back. There's some new clothes for you over there." The last thing he said was, "Until tonight."

Ryou breathed a sigh of relief and left the bath. Soon he was dressed and ready to leave, but something wasn't quite right. He felt strange, like he had just done the wrong thing, but it seemed as though Marik knew him as no one else did, like he saw a part of Ryou that everyone else couldn't.

And the curse...well, there would be time later to think about that.

Outside, Ryou saw that Rabaku was not yet there. He spied Marik off in the distance, already across the bridge, and watched as he entered one of the more hidden houses, set off almost in shadow.

That had to be where Marik went everyday, and if Ryou followed him, maybe he'd find the secret that would lead to a weakness that would lead to an escape. It was worth the risk.

The new clothing Marik had given him was a tan cloak that had a hood, so it helped him to conceal his identity as well as help him blend in. He easily made his way across the bridge and to the darker area and was standing before the small building Marik had entered. Looking around, he saw that no one was watching him, so he slipped through the entrance unnoticed.

The building was quiet, and barely a sound could be heard from within. Ryou slipped undetected through a long hallway checking in all of the rooms, but they were all vacant. He was beginning to wonder if he went into the wrong house when finally, he saw the flicker of light coming from the last room. Peeking in, he saw Marik sitting in a small chair beside of a bed. He had to lean further to see what exactly was in the bed, and when he did, he saw it was not a what, but rather a who.

"Oh my Ra," Ryou whispered.

The person in the bed held a very strong resemblance to Marik, except Marik's features were sharper, his eyes were graver, and his hair was crazier. Was this mystery person ill? Is this the place Marik went to every day?

"Malik, this will all be over soon," Marik said.

Malik? Was that the person's name? But what significance did Malik hold to Marik? So many questions, yet so little time. Thinking it best to leave, Ryou did so and the moment he was out the front entrance, he ran right into someone.

"Oops, sorry-"he started.

"Ryou," Rabaku said. "I've been searching for you for some time now."

"Well...I came out and you weren't there, so I went to look for you. It's the truth, the exit's right there. If I wanted to escape I could."

Rabaku sighed, "You mean if you _could_ escape...you would, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Come on, we must get back to Marik's place."

Night soon fell, as it always did, and Ryou sat on the bed fiddling with his hands; anything to keep his mind off of what was to come. How was Malik a weakness? He wasn't, he'd gotten nowhere. He was back to where he started.

A light wind blew through the air, and Ryou just knew. He didn't even have to look up at the entrance. Marik was back.

"I have waited, Ryou, and I cannot wait anymore. What is your decision? Death? Or submission?"

Ryou sighed in defeat. "Submission."

Marik smirked. "Good choice."

Pushing Ryou onto his back, Marik climbed on top of him running his hands down his legs and easing them apart. He could feel Ryou's small frame quivering, but he could also see the strange courage in his eyes. "Your bravery is almost admirable," he said. He positioned himself and was about to enter him, when Ryou cried "No!"

Marik glared, "No what?!"

"You can't! If you do, I won't be able to save Malik... for in your bed I may please you, but there I will also lose my power..."

That was the honest to Ra truth. It was the one limit that a healer had, for if they were ever taken, they would be deemed powerless and lose their gift forever.

Marik sat up. "How do you know about Malik?"

Ryou swallowed hard. "Well, I followed you today to see where you were going and I saw you next to him in the room."

Standing up from the bed, he said, "You know nothing. You're just some insignificant little healer. Where were you all those years ago? Just go!"

Ryou jumped at the yell, but did as he was told. He felt sick, oh terribly sick. Insignificant little healer? He hadn't expected that. He could feel his cheeks hot with tears but he ignored them and instead kept running. He never stopped. He ran all the way across, following the length of the river, until he was at the entrance to the hideout. Pushing the cloth out of the doorway, he rushed up the dark stairwell using the wall as his guide until he reached the blocked entrance.

His mind didn't betray him. He remembered one of the robed followers knock three times on the bottom of the stone to make it cover the entrance...Who was to say that it wouldn't also open it?

Knocking thrice, the stone crumbled slightly, and then slid backwards revealing the open night sky. The stars dotted its surface and the moon shone brightly, even in its crescent form.

Ryou stumbled out into the open desert, thankful to find the horses still tied up. He untied one, saddled it, and rode off into the night.

In a way, he was free, but in many others, especially in the desert, there were things that made it _much_ more dangerous than being in Marik's arms.

---TBC---

I just realized that this story has pretty long chapters. I don't know if that's good or bad, I'd hope the former though.

I love the next chapter...(I already started it) Hopefully you will too. Let's just say...it's amazing how the desert can bring two people so close... _literally_.

Thanks for reading! Please review.

AmethystRoze


	4. Matters of the Heart

Well, it's obvious that you guys like the long chapters, so yey! There are many ahead like that And hm, about Marik's relationship with Malik, well, that will be addressed later. Thanks A BUNCH to everyone who reviewed. You guys make me both laugh and smile (extra laughs for Angel of roses XD)

I'm glad to see that some of you are actually thinking about this and analyzing the characters and their situations. If I were Ryou it'd bring a tear to my eye.

Chapter 4: Matters of the Heart

"Master Marik, we've searched everywhere. Ryou is nowhere to be found."

Marik fell back into his chair with a defeated expression. "Are you sure Rabaku? He's _not hiding in one of the_ people's houses is he?"

"No, the people know better than to go against your word. He is not there either."

Marik sighed. "I see."

"Master Marik!" another follower cried, running into the room. "We just found this cloth torn down from its place at the hideout entrance." In his hand was the tattered cloth. "And... the stone was pushed back and one of the horses are missing."

Rabaku gasped. "He's escaped? But how?"

Marik straightened up and tapped a finger on his chin. "He's a lot smarter than you think. He probably watched one of the others close it."

"...The desert will not be kind to him."

"No...it will not," he narrowed his gaze. "Where would he have gone?"

The sun was high in the pinnacle of the sky when Ryou finally decided it was time for a break. He had been riding all throughout the night and now had a sore back and legs to accompany him.

Easing the horse to a stop, he hopped off and removed his tan cloak, laying it on the ground and then sitting on it. Even though the sun had barely risen, it still seemed to be beating down on Ryou, whose head was already damp with perspiration.

He took out the basket that the woman had given him and was glad to find berries and nuts, of which he only ate a few. He wanted to spare it just in case... not that he was planning on staying long in the desert.

"Oh Ra, how am I going to get back?" Ryou wondered.

Marik had blindfolded him on the way to the hideout, so he wasn't sure what direction they had gone in. Yami had told him a way to remember how to get back to the Palace, but it wasn't clear in his mind.

"_Follow the direction in which the sun rises... there you will find me..."_

That was it! But suddenly, Ryou felt a lump building up in his throat and a familiar sadness tug at his heart. He missed Yami. He missed him a lot. Yami was his best friend; the one person who saw him for who he really was.

Thinking about that reminded Ryou of a very interesting conversation he had had with High Priest Seth not long before he was abducted...

"_Ryou... do you love Yami?" Seth asked._

_Ryou, who had been washing hands in a small basin, almost jumped at the question. "What?"_

_Seth focused his icy blue eyes on the ivory-haired teen. "Don't play stupid with me. I'm not an idiot. I've seen how Pharaoh dotes on you and never stops talking about you. He loves you, Ryou..."_

"_Loves?" Ryou said, unbelievingly. He still couldn't believe what Seth had told him. Up until now he had thought that Yami only thought of him as a good friend, so hearing this was a slight shock. _

"_Yes. Now, how do you feel about him? I must know. Do not let what I have said today affect your answer. It must come straight from your heart. What is it telling you?"_

"_My heart?" Ryou repeated. At the moment, his heart was pounding. It seemed to be beating a million miles per second and so loudly it was though it were in his ears. "I-... well, I..."_

_Seth sighed. "It's apparent you aren't sure of your answer as of now, so I will ask you in a couple of days. You'd better have you answer by then," he said solemnly. "...I don't want Yami to be sad..."_

But Ryou never did get to speak to him again. He was stolen from the palace, as was his connection to his best friend.

Ryou felt like crying. His head hurt, his body hurt, his heart hurt. But, he knew there would be other time later for crying. For now, he had to make his way to the Palace.

Standing up, a small breeze blew through the air carrying along with it a familiar scent.

Flowers... but not just any flowers... the flowers of the desert.

Ryou grabbed the reins of the horse and followed the quickly fading smell. When it had diminished, he was standing before a small patch of bright orange and crimson flowers. His hands reached out to brush lightly on the petals and a small smile touched his lips. Digging next to the small bedding, but being careful not to destroy the foliage, he dug until he reached soft sand. Flowers couldn't grow without a supply of water. Splashing some of the water on his face, he was glad to find it surprisingly cool.

A hissing sound beside him caused him to freeze. Turning, he saw the dull colored serpent that rose out of the sand. Its mouth was opened in a snort of scowl exposing it's razor sharp fangs, and its eyes sparkled with anger.

"Okay...this is not good."

Slowly, he made an attempt to move backwards, but the snake raised its head and seemed to be ready to strike. That scared his horse, which reared, letting out a frenzied 'neigh' and bolted off.

His gaze was turned back to the snake. "No, no, no!" Ryou said, waving his hands in front of him, "Please don't do that."

Returning to his sitting position, the snake seemed to lower its head slightly as well, and Ryou let out a sigh of relief. "There, I'm not bad, see?" Ryou said, and almost smacked himself for talking to reptile that he knew wouldn't understand.

The snake turned and went to leave, but spun one more time, facing its sparkling eyes upon Ryou, who could've sworn were a mysterious cobalt. But before it got the chance to leave, a dagger struck it pinning its head to the ground and it struggled momentarily before death swiftly took it.

Ryou looked at the snake with shock written all over his face, but when he raised his gaze, he was even more afraid. "No...way..."

Marik sat upon a black horse, his face anything but relieved at the sight of Ryou. "I have been looking since before morning for you..."

"You didn't have to kill it," Ryou muttered under his breath.

Marik got down from the horse. "What in Ra's name are you talking about?

Ryou stood up and glared at Marik. "You didn't have to kill the snake!" Turning in an angered huff, he stomped off in the opposite direction. Anything to get away from Marik.

Marik looked at Ryou as though he were crazy, but proceeded to catch up to him. "I save you and this is the thanks I get? What's wrong with you?!"

Ryou spoke as he walked. "Save me? That snake wasn't going to hurt me!" Glaring back at him he asked, "Do you have to kill everything?!"

Marik narrowed his gaze. "Don't take that tone with me!"

"You're not one of my parents!"

"But I am your captor!"

"That has nothing to do with it!" he quickened his pace to a slow run.

Marik sped up as well. "It has everything to do with it! I'm a master of the shadows, and YOU are to address me as such!"

"Oh, well, sorry!" He turned around but continued walking and faked a bow. "I never meant to speak to you that way, dearest master of DEATH!"

Marik bared his teeth in a snarl and lunged at Ryou, pinning him onto the ground hard. "WHAT is with you?!"

Tears streamed down Ryou's cheeks. "Why won't you just kill me and get it over with?! Ra knows you kill everything else!"

"Stop this foolish outburst now! STOP IT!"

"GO AWAY!"

Marik brought his hand back and slapped it fast along Ryou's cheek sending a deafening smacking sound into the air.

Ryou slowly brought a hand up to touch his stinging skin, his eyes wide in disbelief. "Oh my gosh... you hit me..."

Marik elevated a brow. "I had to, you were being unreasonable."

Ryou frowned. "Oh... I'm sorry. I suppose I should've been thankful to you for at least coming here to find me... even though it was YOU who got me here in the first place."

Marik smirked. "Slowly, I'm beginning to regret that choice."

"Really though Marik," Ryou said, looking up at him with curious, yet innocent teary eyes, "Why haven't you killed me yet? I've been nothing but a problem for you ever since I've been around you."

Marik paused, and his brows furrowed. Why hadn't he killed Ryou yet? Even now, as Ryou looked up at him for an answer, he wasn't sure. There was something about Ryou that allured him and made him want to pounce on him every second.

Thank Ra, Ryou interrupted his thoughts with another question. "Um, Marik?"

"Yes?" Marik said, thankful he didn't have to answer.

"...Why are you still on top of me?"

Okay, that question could've possibly been even worse than the first. Avoiding it, he promptly stood up, dusting himself off in the process. "Oh...my...Ra...Tell me I'm seeing things..."

Ryou stood up and looked around for whatever had upset him. "I don't see anything..."

"Exactly Ryou, my horse, along with the provisions and water I had brought, are GONE."

Ryou exhaled noisily. "So is the one I rode on."

Marik, despite the seriousness of the subject, put on a bitter smirk. "I do not believe this. Two horses and food lost within mere moments. And I am stuck with YOU of all people."

Ryou blinked. "And what is THAT supposed to mean, hm?"

"It means we're lost, all right? We are utterly and totally lost out here. I cannot believe I'm going to die in the desert because you decided to throw a temper tantrum. I always imagined some grandiose death. There went that dream."

Marik removed his large lavender cloak and spread it out on the sand. His deeply tanned chest and arms were exposed; sweat accenting his body's unique beauty. Now, he only wore a knee-length sarong, his feet and muscular calves covered by leather sandals.

Ryou felt his face flush and turned away immediately. Had he just been checking Marik out? "Um, what are you doing?" he asked to try and change the subject in his mind.

Marik flashed a perturbed glance at him. "I didn't get any sleep last night, so, I'm getting it now." Lying back, he closed his eyes, draping an arm casually across his eyes, and was silent.

Ryou raised a brow and frowned. He had the perfect chance to run away, but he'd be dead before long without water. But, then again, what good would staying with Marik do? At least he was a good source of protection... Scary protection, but protection none the least.

Moving closer toward Marik, Ryou saw that his breathing was steady and a light whisper escaped his lips every time he exhaled. "Marik?" he whispered. "Are you awake?"

Poking him lightly on the arm, he found that Marik remained contently asleep. Tapping him once again proved to be just as worthless.

"Asleep already?" Ryou wondered aloud, slightly astounded. But, then there was the small fact of how he had been up all night...

Using his right arm to steady himself, he reached his left arm over Marik so that on hand was on either side of him. Marik fascinated Ryou for some unknown reason. Compared to Marik, Ryou was paler than clouds, but Marik's skin held a bronze-like attribute that was incredible. His eyes wandered up to Marik's lips and he couldn't draw away.

Suddenly he remembered the breathtaking kiss they had shared in the bathhouse, and Ryou felt his cheeks go red. Ra! Why couldn't he forget about that kiss? And the more he thought about it...the more he wanted a chance to feel Marik's lips upon his own again.

It wouldn't be hard. Marik was a deep sleeper, so if Ryou's bugging couldn't wake him, what would a simple kiss do? That's right, it was just a simple kiss. Nothing more; nothing less. Ryou desperately needed to sort out his feelings...he wasn't quite sure what his heart was telling him.

Leaning down, he stopped when he felt Marik's warm breath upon his mouth. Such a simple happening caused Ryou's skin to feel as though it was aflame, and his heartbeat sped up.

By Ra! Just get it over with!

Their lips had to have been millimeters from touching before Marik's eyes opened, and, grabbing Ryou's upper arms, he flipped him in one liquid movement so that he was above him.

"Aw, how cute," Marik said, a suspicious look upon his face. "You're on the bottom where you belong."

Ryou's eyes went wide but he kept his mouth shut.

"And what exactly were you trying to do? Slit my throat?" He looked at both of Ryou's hands which were empty.

"Well I-... I was just-"Ryou struggled with an excuse.

Marik's violet eyes narrowed. "I know you weren't hovering above me for nothing."

Ha, if he only knew.

Marik shook his head. "Talking to you is like talking to a clay wall."

"I was trying to kiss you, all right?!" Ryou finally spat out.

"Well... talk about straight-forwardness. Why?"

Ryou averted his gaze. "I... I don't know. I just-"

His answer was cut short when Marik practically crashed their lips together. Ryou didn't even realize what was happening and his jaw went slack allowing Marik's demanding tongue to enter.

Marik's lips were pressing with almost bruising force onto Ryou's, and Ryou could barely even breathe with Marik's tongue practically down his throat. He could feel Marik's wandering hands working their way from his throat to his shoulders where they scratched light trails of fire, and then one was curled behind his back and the other was used to push them up so that they would be more on the cloak, but, Ryou struggled to hang onto Marik and as a result, his hips bucked lightly.

That wasn't the best thing to do when you've got a turned-on, ominous killer above you. Marik purred possessively into Ryou's lips and his free hand traveled down Ryou's hip, curling his leg around his own.

Ryou was barely thinking straight. With Marik's needy mouth and naughty hands, he had enough to think about. Especially, how all this could feel so great if they were still fully clothed. Well, half-clothed if you count the bare chests. But then, he felt Marik wrapping his leg around his so he was positioned between Ryou's legs and Ryou panicked.

"Oh no!" he cried, pulling away from Marik's mouth.

Marik tried his best to remain calm instead of bashing Ryou's face in. "What is it now?"

"You know I... I can't... My power..."

Marik smirked and placed a silencing finger on Ryou's lips. "There are things we can do without me having to seduce you."

"It's not that either," Ryou pleaded. "You're too rough...It's something that should be taken slowly and cherished, and in a beautiful setting. Plus...we're...not together."

Marik blinked. "What? You and I are laying here with each other. How together are we talking about?"

Ryou rolled out from under Marik and stood up quickly, straightening his skirt. "We're not... a couple. We don't share the same feelings. When people do things...such as _that._..they have to care about one another, not just want a romp in between the sheets."

"I want a romp...and you. Does that count?"

Ryou's eyes widened. "No! We're two guys anyways!"

Marik looked unaffected. "So? I'd expect someone like you to say something like 'Love knows no boundaries'."

"It doesn't!"

"Then the problem is?"

Ryou was getting frustrated. What exactly was the problem? "You stole me!"

"SO? I care about you... you care about me-"

"Who said that?" Ryou asked, surprised.

"You're the one who tried to kiss me..."

"Yes, but do you really care about me? Or my body?"

"What difference does it make?"

Ryou paused, turning his back to him. "It makes all the difference."

Marik propped his head up on his elbow. "I swear to Ra you are a girl... You're possibly the most sensitive guy alive. Couples like that don't exist."

"They do too!" Ryou retorted.

"In your dreams maybe." Getting to his feet, he grabbed up his cloak, shook the excess sand off of it, and looked for a moment back at Ryou, an annoyed expression upon his face. "Are you coming?"

"Where?"

"I'll get us home somehow."

Ryou's most recent tantrum had put Marik in a sour mood. Ra damnit! He was supposed to be the one in charge, and instead Ryou bossed him around like a parent. Movement out of the corner of his eyes caused him to turn, and he saw Ryou in step next to him.

"What are you doing?" Marik asked.

Ryou looked at him innocently. "I'm just walking by your side."

For a moment, Marik was taken back. Hadn't he made some comment in regards to that earlier? Grabbing Ryou's arm, he jerked him around and placed a quick, yet ferocious kiss upon his lips, then pulled back. "One day, Ryou, you will be by my side...in bed, and you're going to enjoy it there," he said matter-of-factly.

Ryou's eyes went wide at the clear-cut guarantee. "In your dreams maybe," he said and pulled free from Marik's grasp.

Wow, Ryou was undeniably hot when he got upset.

But...they did have other things to think of... like getting back.

--

Time seemed to pass slowly, and Ryou was already hungry and thirsty again, as was Marik, but there was no food or water anywhere and night had already fallen.

"Do you think we're close, Marik?" Ryou asked?

Marik glared. "How should I know?" The heat was angering him.

"I was just asking..."

"What's your problem? Are you still upset about that damned snake?, because I already apologized around fifty times."

"No, it's not that... Are you okay? You don't look so well," Ryou said, stopping and looking into Marik's face, which looked strangely pale.

Marik rolled his eyes. "I'm fine. It's this damn heat." His head felt like it was getting baked.

Ryou paused. "Heat?" he said as he walked. "Marik, it's cold outside."

Hearing something collapse behind him, Ryou turned and froze. "Oh my gosh..." Rushing to Marik's side, he noticed he was barely able to keep his eyes open. "What happened?" Ryou asked quickly.

Marik shook his head. "I'm fine, do you hear me? I can manage myself."

Ryou's hand went to Marik's head which was almost like fire. "Uh oh...you're burning up...and we don't have water..."

"I said I'd be fine!" Marik said, closing his eyes to block out the headache.

"Keep your eyes open," Ryou instructed. "I have to know you're still with me... Marik? Say something!"

When nothing was said, Ryou panicked. Marik had fallen unconscious.

Ryou didn't know what to do. It would be so easy to run away... go back to the Palace... be with Yami again... He wanted to do that so much... but Marik needed his help... but Marik was also the one who'd been the cause of this whole dilemma from the start.

What was he going to do?

---TBC---

Wow, the suspense. A _little_ lime for all y'all lime-lovers. Interrupted again I know, but bear with me. This IS Ryou we're talking about... #1 on Mr. Sensitive list. Who knows, maybe there'll be a time when things don't get interrupted... Marik sure does seem sure of himself... but who even said he'd survive the next chapter?

Thanks for reading Please review!

AmethystRoze


	5. It's in His Kiss

NOTE: The wrong chapter was uploaded last night but I thought I caught it quick enough. Of course... I didn't and someone noticed. Wow, sorry about that. It's pretty embarrassing actually. This one's up though so yey.

This is most definitely a MarikxRyou fic. There are slight hints at a possible YamixRyou, but since Yami only seems to have feelings for Ryou and Ryou, well, isn't too sure about what he feels... yeah. (Some people were wondering). I'd never do that couple in a fic, just because it's a really complicated one to do right.

Thanks for reviewing. A lot of you think Ryou will help Marik. Yeah... you'll see. This chapter was actually named after the song by Cher! I love it!, and every time I hear it, it makes me think of this chapter. Upload it and listen if you can.

Chapter 5: It's in his Kiss

Seth bowed in Yami's presence. "Pharaoh... we have not been able to find Ryou or Marik anywhere... Though, it is presumed that Ryou is...dead."

Yami frowned. "Dead..." Looking up, he focused sad crimson eyes upon the High priest. "Do you believe that, Seth?"

For a moment, Seth faltered, but his grave demeanor was quickly upheld. "We are talking about your worst enemy, Pharaoh. I'm not saying that he's dead... but I'm also not saying he's alive. I suppose the only thing we can do is have faith."

"...Right." Interlacing his fingers, he sighed. "I'm going to find him, Seth." Sitting up straighter, he resumed his stern grace. "Whether he's dead or alive, I'll find him."

Seth raised a brow. "If he is alive...I doubt he's still a healer."

"...So do I."

"I sent one of my messenger serpents out, but they never returned. It seems that I may have to go out myself."

"You will do no such thing. I don't want to lose you as well, Seth."

Seth smirked. "You won't. Farewell, Pharaoh Yami."

"Farewell."

Darkness...There was darkness everywhere. It was cold and lonely and there was nothing but never-ending bleakness.

Then, from the darkness came a bright, and almost blinding light that erupted almost like a volcano. It spread in all directions until all one saw was white illumination.

Marik's eyes flew open and his sight was met with the vast blue sky. "-The hell was that?!" he said, sitting up quickly. "Ryou?"

A groan caused him to look down and he found Ryou laying sprawled half-on and half-off of him.

"Ryou," he said again, but he didn't respond. Dragging him into his arms and sort of cradling him, he shook him lightly and said his name slightly louder.

Ryou's eyelids fluttered open and he muttered the name "Yami?"

Marik narrowed his gaze. "Not exactly." For some reason that pissed him off.

"Oh...Marik," he said, rubbing his eyes. Sitting up he breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Well that's a first. Wait," he froze. "What happened?"

Ryou looked at him. "You were burning up and then you passed out all of a sudden. I dragged you here to get you water, but it still didn't help... So then I-"

"Don't tell me... Please tell me you're lying... You didn't, did you?"

Ryou frowned. "I healed you."

Marik slapped a hand to his forehead. "I don't believe this. You couldn't just let me heal naturally?"

"That would've been impossible. You barely had any water left in your system. After that I must have passed out. You were going to die, Marik," he said with a worried expression on his face.

"Wouldn't that have made you glad? You could've escaped yet you did not. Why?"

Ryou cast his glance downward. "I was born with the gift of healing; therefore, I have to use that gift when people need it. I couldn't escape because...I just didn't want you to die out here. Sometimes you have to let others do things for you, instead of always doing things for others..."

"...You know, that's funny coming from you..."

Standing up, he pulled Ryou along with him. Looking to his left, he saw the small oasis with the small growing foliage around it.

"You dragged me here?" Marik asked, looking unbelievingly at Ryou.

"It was really hard, but yes, I did."

Marik elevated a brow. "Hm...Well, I'm getting in. Are you?"

"Well..."

"Never mind, you're coming," he said and yanked Ryou into the warm water. "You're probably one of the strangest people I know," he said and released his arm.

Ryou looked at him, and then glanced away. Marik had kissed him four times within the time span he had been with him...and it was taking its toll. Ryou was confused about what exactly his true feelings were for Marik. Marik had stolen him from the Palace and hurt him on a number of occasions, yet Ryou still saved his life.

"Ra, you're so spacey sometimes," Marik commented.

"Did you really not want me to heal you?" Ryou asked.

Marik glared. "It's not that, it's just that as a healer...you give up life to give life."

Great. The conversation Ryou had wanted to avoid now seemed inevitable. "I'm aware of the circumstances..."

Marik focused a concentrating gaze on him. "You mean to say, you're aware of the curse...right?"

Ryou nodded. "Yes, but it's worth it," he stated.

Marik shook his head. "No it's not. Every time you heal someone you give up a part of your life. It's a wonder you're still alive now. You're not going to live forever you know."

Ryou was quick to defend. "You don't even know the details of the curse!"

"What is there to know? A healer must sacrifice some of their time in order to give others more. Right?"

Ryou looked at his wavering reflection in the water. "Yes..." Smiling sadly, a tear slid off his cheek into the water sending ripples spreading in every direction. "I never know which curing will kill me."

Marik sighed. "That's why you're always passing out. You exhaust yourself. Haven't you ever wondered why there aren't very many healers left in Egypt? They're all dying...and you've healed so many people..."

"I know..." he sobbed, leaning onto Marik's chest. "But I have to help the people. Yami entrusted me with that job."

Marik almost jumped when Ryou leaned on him, but slowly, and almost cautiously, his hands came to settle on Ryou's back drawing soothing circular motions. "You sure do care a lot about Yami..."

If ANYONE saw Marik like this, it would be cause for great shock and even laughter. Since when did he care about anyone but himself? He didn't! Yes, that was right. He was only trying to help Ryou sort out his own problems.

But when was "help" part of his vocabulary either?

"I just don't understand you, Ryou. If Yami cared about you, he wouldn't have assigned you with a job that would kill you."

"I insisted upon it," Ryou said between tears. "I wanted to find some way of helping him." Looking up into Marik's eyes, he asked, "Am I just an idiot or something?"

Marik paused. "No...That's not it. You're just someone who cares a lot about other people... Maybe too much... Let's get going, I promised we'd make it back to the hideout."

"Do you think Master Marik found Ryou?" one of the robed followers asked Rabaku.

"I have no doubt," Rabaku said. "When Master Marik sets his mind on something he cares about, he'll succeed."

"But he's never truly cared about anything in all the time we've known him."

"Not until now anyway."

"Are you saying that Marik _likes_ Ryou?" he asked unbelievingly.

Rabaku smirked, though it remained hidden behind the shadows of the hood. "I have no doubt."

A young boy came running into the room. "Sir, sir! Master Marik and his pale friend have returned!"

The lavender-clad follower gasped. "You were right, Rabaku."

Rabaku nodded. "I know." Standing up, he said, "Let's go greet them."

Almost everyone came out to see Marik and Ryou as they appeared through the entrance. Marik looked angry, yet relieved, and poor Ryou looked exhausted.

"Sir, how can we help you?" Rabaku was quick to ask.

Marik stalked past him. "Give Ryou whatever he wants. I'll be in the mainstay. Don't let anyone bother me."

Ryou watched as Marik left, disappearing into his quarters.

"Is there anything you would like, Ryou?" Rabaku asked him.

"Actually," Ryou said. "I'm really hungry. Do you think-"

"You need not even ask. Come with me."

Rabaku started waking and Ryou rushed behind him trying his best to ignore all of the staring faces.

"So, has this little escapade made things any clearer?" Rabaku inquired as they walked.

"Hm?" Ryou said. "Actually, now I'm more confused than I was before..."

"Interesting..."

They entered the dwelling they had previously with the bright colors and beautiful decorations, and not long before they had entered, the same young, veiled girl from before greeted them happily.

"Oh, welcome back!" she said enthusiastically. Looking to Ryou her eyes seemed to sparkle. "You're still alive. I'm so glad!" She gave him a hug. "Marik seems to have taken a liking to you, plus, you're absolutely adorable."

Ryou blushed about the Marik liking him comment. Everyone seemed to be saying that lately. "Thank you."

"Oh goodness! You're sweet." Looking to Rabaku, she asked, "I'll bet he's starving after surviving the desert with barely any food. He should've come to little ol' Meera for some provisions. Will you be watching him until Master Marik comes back?"

Ryou inferred that the girl's name was Meera.

Rabaku nodded. "Yes. But Master Marik won't be coming back. He has business to take care of that will carry on into the night."

Ryou also inferred that Rabaku was talking about Malik, and for some unknown reason, that made him slightly jealous.

"Oh, that's right. I almost forgot. Oh well, come with me Ryou," she said, taking his hand and guiding him back to the room he had been in not so long ago.

Food was spread out on the floor as it had been before and Ryou's stomach started to ache.

"Why are you just standing there?" Meera asked. "Sit down and eat. I promise that nothing will kill you."

That was reassuring.

Ryou sat down and ate, and when he was finished Meera gave him a glass of wine to wash it down.

"Feel better?" she asked.

Ryou nodded. "Very. Thank you so much."

"No problem. So has he kissed you yet?"

Ryou nearly spewed the wine out. "Excuse me?"

"Oh come on, don't be shy," she said happily, "I knew it would happen eventually. When Marik didn't kill you on the first night, I knew he saw something special in you. You see, Marik's not a very kind person. I'm not going to lie; he's killed a lot of people, but only those who have gotten in his way of killing Yami."

"Marik wants to kill Yami?" Ryou asked, shocked.

"Yes. He's held a grudge on Yami for a very long time. No one knows exactly way. I think it has something to do with Malik though."

"You know about Malik?"

"Of course. I used to be engaged to him."

"Really?"

"Yes, but sadly, he didn't share the same views as I, so we broke it off."

"What views didn't you two share?" Ryou asked.

"One very important one- I liked men... and so did he."

That almost (once again) earned Meera spat out wine all over her face.

"But," she continued, her smile beneath her veil, "I was all right with that. I don't know who it was that captured his heart, but I wish I could've met him. Whoever it was made him very happy...Sadly though, one day Malik just disappeared and when he was brought back he was terribly sick and he has been for many years now."

"Is he getting any better?" Ryou wondered.

"Worse. He and Marik were very good friends, so Marik was devastated when Malik became ill. He spends most of his time with him every day."

"Oh..."

"But hey, let's not get depressed. You never answered my question after all."

"Question?" Oh yeah, the kiss. "Well..." he fiddled with his hands. "Yes, he did kiss me."

"How many times?"

Ryou blinked. "What makes you think he kissed me more than once?"

"Aw, it's written all over your face."

"Twice while here, then twice in the desert," Ryou said quietly, feeling overly embarrassed.

"Four kisses!" she exclaimed. "So it has to mean something!"

"Please don't say that so loudly-"

"No one will hear," she reassured him. "But Ryou... if you like Marik, you should tell him."

"But he's evil and mean!" Ryou retorted.

"He wasn't always like that... Along the way he steered off the right path I suppose. He hasn't had the best life. But I have faith that you can help him see the things that are good in life. You've got a kind soul, Ryou. I could tell the first time I met you."

"But Meera, I don't even know what my true feelings toward him are..."

"Well...after any of the kisses did you feel confused?"

"Yes."

"Empty?"

"Sort of, yes."

"Angry?"

"Not really..."

"Let me ask you this then... after any of the times he kissed you... did you ever want him to kiss you again?"

"...Well..." he sighed in defeat, "Yes."

"I suppose it's inevitable then..."

Ryou looked at her quickly. "What?"

"You've fallen for him."

"I have? I mean, no! Meera...perhaps there's something, er, some_one_ you should know about first..."

"Yes?"

"Before I was brought here, High Priest Seth told me that... Yami loved me..."

Meera's eyes shot open. "PHARAOH Yami? Are you serious?"

"Yes. I don't know what to do."

"Well, I believe that you only _truly_ love someone once in your life. You have to find out who that person is. Maybe you'll be surprised. First though, you have to show Marik that he's wrong about you. Do something that will dazzle and amaze him... something he wouldn't expect you to do."

"Marik's not the type to be easily surprised..."

"I know, but you can do it." Standing up, she helped Ryou to his feet as well. "Good luck Ryou. I'll see you later."

"Goodbye Meera," he said. Smiling, Ryou left the house finding Rabaku waiting as he had said.

"Finished?" the mysterious man asked.

"Yes."

"Glad to be back?"

"...Yes."

Rabaku chuckled lightly as he walked.

"What?" Ryou asked, slightly confused.

"So Marik has kissed you four times already?"

Ok. Ryou wanted to go crawl in a hole and die.

"We're going to go meet up with Marik for a brief moment," Rabaku added.

"But I thought he didn't want to be bothered..."

"...He doesn't."

Walking quietly through the street, they soon reached the building in shadow and Rabaku knocked loudly on the wooden frame outside. Not long after, Marik came out, a sour expression on his face.

"Rabaku, I said no interruptions," he said sternly.

"Sir," Rabaku said, "I think this one deserves attention."

In one quick motion, he whirled off his lavender cloak and for the first time, exposing his identity to Marik and Ryou.

Ryou felt Rabaku grab his wrist and suddenly felt like he was in the Palace on that dreadful day he was kidnapped. Looking at Marik, he saw his expression had changed from angry to full of alarm.

"Yes," Ryou heard Rabaku say. "You didn't think it was possible, did you. Not in all of these many, many days I have served you."

Marik's face changed to a sort of smirk. "So Egypt's finest thief has been in my presence all along. How strange is that?"

Wait, did Marik just say "Egypt's finest thief"? Only one person deserved that title...but surely it wasn't... there was no way it was... Ryou looked up slowly and looked away quickly.

By Ra, it was!

"Bakura," he barely whispered.

Underneath the lavender cloak, Bakura wore a red robe with striped garments beneath it and a small white hood that hung off the back. His almost feral features were now fully visible. Deep russet eyes and sharp facial characteristics made him almost as striking as Marik, but there was still a strange softness to his eyes if one looked hard enough that made it possible for him to pass for Ryou.

"I'm flattered, Marik, but I don't have time for idle chit-chat. If you don't give me what I want..." Turning to Ryou, he pressed a possessive and sensual kiss on his lips. "Then I'll have my way with little Ryou here," he said, turning back to face him.

Oh Ra, Ryou was starting to feel dizzy. Too many confusing thoughts at once.

"What do you want?" Marik asked, any hints of sarcasm gone.

"It's simple really. I want Malik."

Both Ryou and Marik gawked.

"You know he's sick," Marik said, baring his teeth.

"But," Bakura pointed out, "I also know about Ryou... and his little gift. Now here's the deal: You decide whether or not to allow Ryou to heal Malik, and if he does, Ryou's yours, but if not, well, he'll be mine; it's sort of like how you stole Malik from me," he said gravely. "You see, I've been waiting for so long for the perfect opportunity, and I never thought it would come in the form of a boy. A master thief waits carefully, trying to find out what would be the best thing to steal. I was really beginning to think you had no heart. I suppose now it's otherwise. So...what's your decision?"

"If Ryou heals Malik, Ryou will die."

"If Ryou doesn't heal Malik, Malik will die. You're going to have to choose... the way you chose all those years ago and got us into this whole mess."

Suddenly, things were starting to become clear.

"...I don't know who it was that captured his heart, but I wish I could've met him. Whoever it was made him very happy..."

Bakura was the mystery boyfriend? He would've never guessed that... But what was Bakura talking about? The whole mess that occurred so long ago? What was that about?

"Can't choose?" Bakura asked. "Well, I'll give you some time to think about it...That's more than you gave to me. When you have your answer... meet me outside." They started to disappear. "Oh, and Marik?"

"What?" Marik growled.

"Don't make me wait long..."

---TBC---

Well, did I surprise any of you? "Rabaku" is "Bakura" with the 'ra' moved to the front. I changed it so many times. At first it was going to be Kuraba and then Urabak, but then the perfect one hit me. This chapter might have been slightly sappy, but at least it was a break from a lot of the violence

Thanks for reading! Please review!

AmethystRoze


	6. Bittersweet Reminiscence

Thanks for the reviews, as always and sorry that I'm a day late in updating (I usually do it on Saturdays) Ahem, I double-checked that I uploaded the correct chapter this time XD

Chapter 6: Bittersweet Reminiscence

Ryou stood quietly beside Bakura as a golden glow surrounded them but for a moment, then they disappeared, reappearing seconds later outside the hideout entrance.

This was absolutely insane...

First, Pharaoh Yami's worst enemy, Marik, stole Ryou, and then Bakura, a well-known and tricky thief, stole him again. Could things get any worse?

"I'm willing to bet that you're tired of this confusing brawl," Bakura said, his back turned to Ryou.

"You must really care about Malik..." Ryou said suddenly.

"What makes you think that?" Bakura asked harshly. "You don't know anything."

"I know that you're sad because you lost someone you cared about all those years ago. I'm sorry for your loss."

"...I'm sure you are."

"How did you and Malik meet?"

Bakura turned, facing his hard brown eyes upon Ryou's soft ones. "Not so long ago, when my village was destroyed and I was forced to become a thief, I had nowhere to go and so I spent most of my time as a drifter in the desert... Anyone who was so unfortunate to happen into my sight were my targets for money and valuable items..."

Bakura sat counting the monetary earnings he had stolen for the day and was pleased to see he had enough for a decent dinner. That day, the winds had picked up tossing sand everywhere so it was hard for one to see where they were going unless they knew the desert well.

"I'd better hurry back to the city. Who knows what unfortunate people are waiting to be robbed," he said and smirked.

The trek back to the city was a tiring one, especially with the sandstorm, so by the time the city was in Bakura's view, night had already fallen.

Suddenly spotting a figure not too far from him, he was glad to know he might be able to get a few more pounds of luxury items before the day was through. Sneaking expertly through the shadows, he followed the stranger until they were by the palace walls, and that is where he made his attack.

One quick swoop was all in took and the person was up against the wall struggling fiercely against Bakura, who had their hands pinned above them on the wall.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Bakura asked.

In the darkness, the person's facial features were hardly visible. All that could be seen was long, wispy flaxen hair that fell down and bounced off their shoulders, and the person's outfit that was comprised simply of a plain tan cloak.

"Let me go!" the person yelled.

Bakura clamped a hand over their mouth. "Shut up," he whispered harshly. "Do you want someone to hear?"

The unfamiliar person nodded.

"By Ra, you are a feisty girl," Bakura muttered, then stifled a string of curses when the girl bit his hand. Backing away a few feet, he looked at his hand under the moonlight noticing the thin crimson line that rivered down his palm. "You're a bloody animal."

The girl narrowed their gaze, then curved around Bakura making a run for the desert. Bakura snarled and dashed after her, feeling strangely alive with the chase. The girl was fast, but Bakura proved to be faster. Hooking onto her wrist, Bakura grabbed her then shoved her sending her tumbling onto the ground with a helpless cry.

"Well," Bakura said, approaching the fallen girl. "You don't know when to give up... I like that in a woman."

Now in the moon's light, Bakura could clearly see the girl's body. Her skin was a deep tan that made Bakura pale in comparison, and when she opened her eyes Bakura was almost dazed by the set of lovely amethyst eyes.

"Hm," he continued. "Maybe tonight I won't only be taking your riches..."

The girl glared as Bakura stood before her. "You're an ass."

"Mind your manners while in front of a thief, woman."

"Stop calling me a woman!"

Bakura cocked a brow. "What's your problem?"

Standing up, she thrust a small leather pouch into Bakura's hands. "There's all the money I have," she said in a perturbed voice. "Now leave me alone!" Turning in an angered huff, she began to stalk off.

Bakura looked slightly confused at the change pocket in his hands. "Jeez lady, talk about desperate. Are you _that _afraid of sleeping with the well-known thief, Bakura?"

She froze, and then spun around. "Are you deaf or something? I'm not a lady, I'm a man! And, I don't give a serpent's turd who you are!"

Now Bakura was the one to freeze. It was true though. Absolutely no chest. He watched the boy turn around heatedly, then said, "You could've fooled me..."

The blond stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, a bitter expression upon his face. "What in Ra's name is _that_ suppose to mean?"

"Oh nothing. It's just that...you could pass for a girl. What's your name?"

"Malik, not that it's any of your Ra-damn business. I have to get home now, so go screw some other helpless traveler."

Bakura's jaw dropped. "Now what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing," he smiled innocently.

Bakura glared and took a step forward, grabbing Malik by his shoulders and pulling him closer. "How dare you talk to me like that."

"I like dares," he said, smirking. "Now, I really have to be getting back-"

His voice was muffled when Bakura pressed his lips quickly onto his own, and he instantly jumped back.

After slapping Bakura across the face, Malik, shocked, asked, "How dare you kiss me when we've only just met!?"

"What can I say," Bakura said, running his cheek, "I like dares. Besides...are you saying I should get to know you first?"

Bakura could've sworn he saw Malik blush.

"That isn't what I meant!" Malik stated. "How dare you kiss me at all? I'll have you know that I have a soon-to-be _wife _whom I love!"

Bakura's lips curled into a smile. "How did you meet her?"

"...It was arranged."

"Then you don't love her." Walking slowly toward Malik, he said, "You are a fascinating creature..."

Malik took a step back. "Stay away from me."

"Here," Bakura said, holding out the small leather pouch. "Take your money back."

Malik grabbed it irritably. "I thought you were a thief."

"I am, but right now I'm more interested in stealing your heart."

Malik rolled his eyes. "Stealing my heart? That's a good one. I've got to go."

"Very well, when will I see you again?"

"Never!"

Bakura smirked as he watched him stalk away.

Ryou shook his head. "I don't understand...It seems to me that Malik hated you. Did he change his mind overnight?"

"No," Bakura stated simply, "On the contrary, it was many, many nights...too many... before I saw him again. If I recall correctly, I had almost forgotten I had ever met him, but then, something very interesting happened..."

Bakura left the protection of the city's walls, wandering into the early morning's light. It was a strangely chilly morning and the clouds covered up what would've been able to be seen if the sun were visible.

"The same routine," he muttered, walking farther out into the desert.

Then, in the distance he spotted something in the sand. Quickening his pace and thinking it to possibly be something of value, he reached it and froze.

"What in Ra's name-?"

Hoping to find riches, instead he found a person! They appeared to be out cold on the ground as though they had fallen from somewhere...even though there was nowhere to fall from.

"Hey," Bakura said, lightly nudging the person with his foot. "Are you all right?"

The person groaned and rolled over, yawning and then opening their eyes. "Wha-?"

"Malik?!" Bakura said in awe. "What are you doing here?!"

Malik took a moment to take in his boundaries, but as soon as his sight fell on Bakura he froze. "Bakura?!"

Bakura narrowed his gaze. "So much for never seeing me again..."

"Do you think I came here on purpose?" Malik asked, struggling to get to his feet. He lost his bearings though, but Bakura's protective grasp stopped him from falling.

"I think somebody had a little too much wine last night..."

"I'm not drunk!" he defended. "I'm supposed to be dead."

Bakura gave him a worried glance. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," he pulled away from him. "I don't need your help!" He looked around. "Wait, where am I?"

"You're in the desert..."

"The desert? Oh, right, yes...no! That doesn't make any sense... I was killed last night!"

"Killed?" Bakura asked, confused. "If that's true, then how are you standing here right now?"

"I don't know," Malik said helplessly, clutching at his hair. "I don't know what happened..."

"Hey, take it easy," Bakura said, once again pulling Malik closer to him. "Tell me what you remember."

"I...I deceived someone and the Pharaoh ordered me to be killed...I even remember the sting of the spear as it murdered me! Why am I alive?"

"Well...obviously you're alive for some reason. Instead of freaking out about it, be glad. Not many people get a second chance at life." Letting him go, he said, "Why don't you stay with me for a while until you get things sorted out."

"You're not going to make a move on me are you?" Malik asked, that same skeptical look on his face that Bakura recognized from so long ago.

"No...Not until I get to know you." He sat down in the sand.

"Somebody obviously hasn't changed..."

"That's for sure. You still look gorgeous. How's your wife?"

Malik narrowed his gaze. "I'm going to ignore that first comment. Anyways, I don't have a wife anymore. I never had one to begin with."

"Oh really?" he asked, breaking into a devious smirk. "Why's that?"

Malik sat down across from him, avoiding his gaze. "We just...didn't share the same views, all right?"

Bakura chuckled. "I know you're in love with me, but you shouldn't have dragged the wife-to-be into this."

"I am not!" Malik replied angrily. "What makes you think that?"

"Thief's intuition, I suppose. We just know when we're destined to have something."

Malik threw him a horrified look then stood. "I'm not going to take this anymore. I'm leaving!"

Turning he was jerked backwards into Bakura who was now standing as well.

"Oh come now, dear Malik," Bakura whispered in his ear. "Can't you just admit that you want me?" He pressed a quick kiss onto Malik's neck.

Malik squeezed his eyes shut. "I don't..."

"Not even just a little?" he turned Malik around so they were facing one another, and kissed him this time full on the lips. Pulling back, he asked, "Well?"

Malik was flushed and his breathing came in short gasps. "No."

Smirking, he shook his head. "You're really something, but I know I just broke through your last defense... There's no holding back anymore."

Leaning in quickly, he pushed Malik sending them toppling to the ground and captured Malik's mouth with his own. Both sets of eyelids fluttered closed and Bakura was pleased to feel Malik kissing him back. One of Malik's hands dove into his ivory hair and the other wrapped around his shoulder. Bakura's kisses massaged Malik's jaw open, allowing their tongues to engage in a passionate dance.

Pulling back, Bakura smirked.

"So, just how long did it take for you to realize how you felt?" the curious thief asked.

Malik looked up at him hesitantly. "When I got home, my fiancée said she noticed a change in me...like I wasn't really happy with her. I broke it off immediately... But Bakura, how did you know how I felt before I did?"

"I told you," he said before leaning down to capture his mouth, "When a thief wants something...they'll get it..."

Ryou smiled. "You must have loved him very much as well."

Bakura looked at him with wonder. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, whenever you talk about him, you smile." A troubled expression befell his face. "But there's still something I don't understand... Why did you help me before with Marik and why were you nice to me..."

"Hm...I suppose I saw a bit of Malik in you...and I couldn't bring myself to hurt you."

"Oh..."

Bakura sighed, almost in an exhausted manner. "This story doesn't have a happy ending. Malik and I were together one night before morning came. I slept late and I barely remember Malik arguing with someone... but when I woke up, he was gone. I followed his tracks only to find that Marik had stolen him and I would've taken him back, but he was deathly ill. I feared that if I moved him, he wouldn't survive, so I disguised myself as "Rabaku" and waited for him to heal. Of course he didn't, and it wasn't until you showed up that I realized what needed to be done. I don't know if you understand my actions, but-"

"No, I understand them completely. You'd want to do whatever you could to help the person you love..."

"_If anything should ever happen to you, Ra forbid, then I will do whatever it takes to help you…"_

At about that time, the rock with the eye of Ra upon it moved and Marik came out.

"Well, have you made your decision Marik?" Bakura asked, dragging Ryou to his side.

"Actually, I have," Marik said.

"And?"

"Ryou will not lay one finger on Malik."

Ryou flashed a confused expression toward Marik. Was he insane?

Bakura narrowed his gaze and tried his best to control his anger. "As you wish then-"

"No!" Ryou yelled.

Whether it was because he didn't want to be torn away from Marik, or through his own wish to help Malik, Ryou shook himself from Bakura's grip.

"I'll do it..." he said simply, "But first, I need to know one thing."

Marik raised a brow. "And what's that?"

"Tell me what happened all those years ago. Why you've got that glowing golden eye on your forehead, and why you hate Yami, and why Malik's cursed to die. I have this strange feeling it's all connected. Please Marik, you're the only one that knows... Please tell me the truth."

Marik stared at him for a long time with a contemplating gaze, then said finally, "Very well..."

---TBC---

This chapta was sappy, yes, and seemed short. The next chapter will make up for that (a lot ).

Oh yes! I have a question. I was fic-searching yesterday and I keep seeing fics with all this "shipping"-ness in the name, like "tendershipping" and "puzzleshipping" and stuff. What is that? It confuses me greatly and I'd gladly appreciate an explanation so I'm not sitting here dumbly.

Thanks for reading Please review! OH! And I hope you all had WONDERFUL Thanksgivings! Happy belated turkey-day to you ALL!

AmethystRoze


	7. The Truth and Nothing But

Whoa, the forecast shows long chapters ahead. Prepare and get out your many words umbrella.

THANK YOU. For those of you who explained all that shipping stuff, thanks. I didn't think so many of you would explain it. Now I'm good, and as thanks not only to you, but also to those read and reviewed, here's the next chapter a day early.

Chapter 7: The Truth and Nothing But

Ryou stood silently, awaiting Marik's explanation. Bakura stood close by, equally curious. This was something they had both wanted to find out and the air was almost thick with everyone's apprehension.

"First," Marik said. "Follow me."

And that is what they did. No words were spoken as they descended the stairs back to the hidden conurbation and Marik dismissed all the lavender-clad followers who looked ready to attack Bakura.

Everyone else was inside his or her dwelling, watching from the door or other place that provided prospect but no one dared to happen into Marik's sight.

Soon they were in the shadowed part of the city and Marik was leading them into the small place where Malik lay ailing.

Bakura gasped and rushed to Malik's side. Malik's breathing was unsteady and his forehead was damp with sweat.

Turning a vicious gaze upon Marik, Bakura said, "This is all your fault, shadow dealer."

Marik said nothing, only narrowed his gaze. "I did not bring you here to have you disparage me." Crossing his arms, he began.

"Malik and I used to be the best of friends. There was a time when I would've given anything to save his life...a time when he meant more to me than life itself. But, before I continue that story, I must tell you another. There was once a beautiful sorceress born who had the power of darkness at her dispense. Instead of using that power though, she decided that she would be a good person and not hurt other people. Then one day, she fell in love and the man loved her and took care of her...until he realized that she was with child...his child. He left her immediately and the sorceress, heartbroken, killed him...and eventually would kill herself, but not before she did one thing..."

Bakura shook his head. "Is there a point to this story?"

"Actually there is. The sorceress gave birth to me. I grew up alone, until Malik befriended me. He had run away from his fate- the fate of being a tomb keeper. We helped each other and such, but we still lived on barely enough to survive. I had known of my powers, and being young and ignorant, I wanted to use them. So I did.

"I never killed anyone, only temporarily disabled them, or placed them in a deep sleep, and it wasn't long until I had made a name for myself: Marik- the shadow dealer. Malik had never truly approved of my ways, but he stayed by my side as a loyal friend. I was wanted for my actions and I knew it dangerous for Malik to stay by me any longer, but he came up with a plan- make a secret hideaway. Granted, it was not an easy task...but I eventually created the place that we are all in now. I gathered followers and such, but then their families had to come along, and then the families of those families came, and soon, anyone who had no place to go came as well. Malik said that I was doing a good thing by letting everyone stay...so I did. But...Malik was showing signs that our companionship wasn't meant to be.

"He started to ask if he could leave for a few days, saying he missed the outside, but I refused it. I knew of the dangers of the world and I didn't want Malik to be susceptible to them. Then his asking became frequent so I tried to find some way to keep him here and did the only thing I could think of- I introduced him to a woman."

Ryou gasped. "Meera," he barely whispered. It was all making sense.

"Yes, Meera. She loved him with all her heart, and Malik seemed to care about her as well, so I insisted they become husband and wife. They agreed. Malik began asking once again if he could leave and I thought that by now it wouldn't have mattered because he had Meera to keep him from leaving forever...so I let him go. He eventually did return, but things were never the same between him and Meera. He seemed to have his mind on something, or some_one_ else. Meera told me she'd noticed a change in his behavior, like he wasn't interested in her anymore, but before I could question Malik about it, he asked me to call the marriage off. I couldn't bring myself to say no. Then, Malik asked if he could leave one more time... I said yes, not knowing I might never see him alive again.

"Malik left once again, and didn't return for a long time. I kept hope, but then I received horrible news from an outside source: Malik had been captured and mistaken for me, then Pharaoh Yami questioned him on my whereabouts and when Malik told him, Yami killed him without a second thought. I was devastated. Malik was the person I cared most about in the whole world, and to have him ripped away from me...I did the only thing I could- I made a deal with Ra. I would've never normally made a pact with Ra, but I felt it as my only chance. I told him that I'd give him my soul in exchange for Malik's life, and he agreed…but only on one condition: I could never see Malik again. I accepted his terms but I was never truly sure whether Malik was alive or not and I couldn't stand to wait- so I left the hideout to find him.

"When I did...I was shocked to find him with you, Bakura. I couldn't believe he had ratted me out to the Pharaoh and had risked everything to be with you only to die. While you slept soundly, we argued and I demanded he come back with me. He strictly refused telling me he wanted to spend his life with the person he really loved, not just someone he was arranged to love. It angered me that he would want to be with such a person as you, and I was blinded by my anger and so I forcefully took him back. He said he'd never forgive me for what I did and I accepted his hatred. As soon as we entered the hideout, he collapsed. I was unsure what had happened, until I'd realized what I'd done: I'd gone against Ra's word. Ra's light came to me not long after that and he told me that because I had broken the oath, Malik would die as a result."

Bakura stood up and glared. "This is your Ra-damn fault! If you hadn't broken the oath-!"

"Bakura," Ryou said quietly, placing a hand on his arm, "Please, just let him finish."

Marik sighed. "So Malik's illness was my fault, but that wasn't all that happened. I swore that I would have my revenge on Yami somehow, and Ra cursed my soul placing this glowing eye upon my forehead. He said it would remain until my grudge upon Yami was gone. Everyday I am forced to watch Malik slip farther and farther into the darkness... and it's all my fault."

Bakura glowered. "Then if Ryou healed him, he'd be going against Ra's wishes."

"Exactly, and I don't want to drag anyone else into this mess." Lowering his head he said tiredly, "Especially not Ryou."

Ryou looked at Malik who slept quietly in the bed. "It's my duty to help people in need. I wouldn't be going against Ra's wishes."

"You're not still thinking about healing him, are you?" Bakura asked unbelievingly.

"No he's not," Marik said forcefully.

"Well, I'm leaving here with Ryou then."

"You wouldn't dare-"

"Why should I leave empty handed because of a mistake you made?"

"Malik would've never left if he hadn't met you!"

"Well, it seems he would've left anyway if he betrayed you to the Pharaoh!"

"How dare you say that!"

"How dare you cause all of this!"

"STOP IT!" Ryou yelled, and the two fell silent. "Bakura...I can't leave here with you... I have to stay with Marik...But, Marik, I can't leave Malik the way he is. I have to heal him. If I die, so be it. Such is a healer's fate."

Marik went to take a step forward, but Bakura placed a hand in front of him. "I don't think there's not a power in Egypt that could stop him."

Ryou kneeled beside the bed. _You know nothing. You're just some insignificant little healer. Where were you all those years ago? _He had to show Marik he was wrong. Taking ahold of Malik's hands, he closed his eyes letting everyone else disappear. Ryou's body was encased in bright light but when he tried to transfer the light on Malik, a strange barrier stopped him. He would have to try harder if he wanted to break through Ra's power.

**Ryou…**

Ryou opened his eyes and through the darkness he could see an almost blinding golden light. "Ra..." Quickly, he bowed his head in reverence to the powerful god.

**Raise your head, Ryou.**

Ryou complied looking back to the yellow luminosity.

**Why do you go against my wishes, Ryou?**

Ryou looked at Malik's body, then back to Ra. "I have to. It's the power you entrusted in me, Ra, to help people in need."

**It was also the power I bestowed upon Malik to make him fall ill. You knew that, yet you still went against me. Why?**

"Please understand Lord," Ryou pleaded. "If Malik dies, what will it prove? He was caught in the middle of a tragedy. Why should he have to suffer?"

**Are you saying Marik should suffer instead?**

"No! Marik has suffered enough. Every day he's watched Malik die slowly. Don't you think he's learned his lesson?"

**Ryou...you are such an innocent child. If you can overcome my power...then I will allow Malik to be free. But there will not be a happy ending for you here...**

"...I know."

**Farewell, my child.**

The light flashed brightly, then dissipated, spiraling downward into Malik's body.

Almost immediately, Ryou felt something trying to fight back. The illness had a strong hold on Malik, and it didn't want to let go, and fighting against Ra was not going to prove to be easy. Ryou searched the lining of Malik's consciousness for any break in the barrier, but there were none. Pushing lightly on the obstruction, he found it to be almost error-proof.

A wave of fatigue brushed over Ryou, and for a moment, he swayed, blackness threatening to take over, but he quickly regained his strength and continued. The only thing he could do was search for a soft spot in the barrier. Going over it again softly, he was about to give up hope when he found what he was looking for. It was small, but weak nonetheless. Using all of his power, he pushed until he felt it crack, then crumble sending a ripple of waves over the wall until it was destroyed.

With his final weak effort, he sent his healing power onto Malik and through his fading sight, watched it disappear into his body.

When Ryou opened his eyes, he felt as though he had had the first peaceful sleep in days. His mind was clear, nothing hurt, and he was happy. Trying to move was a different story. His muscles began to ache, and his body felt stiff.

"You're finally awake," someone said.

Ryou turned toward the source and blinked. "Bakura? You're here?"

Bakura took a step closer to him. "Why wouldn't I be? I was practically forced to stay."

"Forced? By whom?"

"By me," another voice said.

Ryou watched as the person joined Bakura's side.

"Hello Ryou," the person said.

Ryou took a moment to take in whom he saw. "Malik?"

"Yes," he said and smiled. "Thank you for saving me."

"That's why I'm here-"

"I don't happen to agree with that," Malik interrupted. "I think you're here for more important reasons."

"But I was kidnapped...I didn't purposely-"

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant that you being brought here wasn't just coincidence."

"You mean like...it was fate?"

Malik smiled. "Yeah, but don't tell Marik that."

"Why?"

"He doesn't believe in fate."

"That's probably the only similarity between us," Bakura said suddenly. "It's all pish posh if you ask me."

Ryou sat up and stretched, the blanket falling down to his waist. "No one...fought, did they?"

"No, but I practically had to hold both of them back," Malik said.

"How long have I been out?"

Malik tapped his finger on his chin, and then said simply, "About four days."

"FOUR?"

"Yes, and I've never seen Marik so worried...moping around like an injured scorpion."

"More like an injured _idiot_ if you ask me," Bakura mumbled. That earned him an elbow jab from Malik.

"You obviously didn't see him when _you_ were sick," Ryou pointed out.

"Hm, but this time, it was different. This time the _relationship_ was different."

Ryou raised a brow. "Relationship? But we're not-"

"I'd hardly call four kisses nothing. It's definitely a relationship of sorts."

Ryou felt his face go red. "Oh...you...know...?"

Malik laughed. "Of course I know. The whole city does."

"But it wasn't like anything happened!"

"He kissed you," Malik pointed out.

"And four times, I might once again add," Bakura said.

Ryou exhaled noisily and pulled back the sheets and stood. It felt good to be out of bed after being in it for so long. "Where is Marik anyways?"

Malik shrugged. "He left not long before you awoke. He's been with you ever since then...I wonder what made him leave."

"Isn't it obvious?" Bakura asked, his arms crossed. "He sensed Ryou awaking and didn't want to be here when he did."

"But that makes no sense. Wouldn't he want to be here when Ryou awoke?"

"It makes a lot of sense when you're talking about Marik. He wouldn't want Ryou to think he cared about him."

"True." Turning to Ryou, Malik said, "You should've seen him when you passed out. We all thought that you were dead. I'll never forget his face."

Ryou asked sarcastically, "Was he smiling?"

"No...For the first time in all the time I've known him...he looked sad."

Ryou froze focusing an unbelievable stare on Malik, but Malik had been serious. But, why would Marik care whether or not Ryou was dead or alive? "I'll be back," he said, rushing out the door.

"Well that was unexpected."

Bakura snaked his arms around Malik's waist. "Finally. Alone time-"

"Let's follow him."

Ryou rushed out the doorframe and was blinded temporarily by the unexpected light causing him to lose his footing and fall. Thankfully though, he felt someone catch him and steady him. He had been feeling strangely dizzy lately. More than usual. Allowing his eyes to adjust, it took merely seconds to realize who had helped him.

"Marik."

"Ryou. You should be in bed."

"That's all?"

"What else did you expect?" Marik asked, his lilac eyes narrowing. "It's not like we're _together_. Right?"

Ryou stared up at him confused and panicky, unsure of what to say.

"Don't give me that look, Ryou," Marik said, turning away from him. "Why did you do it?"

Ryou shook his head. "Do what?"

"Why did you heal Malik? I thought that when you passed out, you were dead. You even told us you would die. So why did you do it?"

Ryou couldn't tell if there was hurt, anger, or a mixture of both in Marik's voice. "I...I had to prove to you...that I wasn't just some insignificant little healer…"

Marik paused, his brows furrowing. Turning, he faced a scrupulous gaze upon the ivory-haired healer.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt," Malik said, walking out with Bakura in tow. "We have to be leaving now."

Marik and Ryou both turned to them and Ryou asked, "Couldn't you stay?"

Bakura snorted and Malik slapped him. "We'd love to, but Bakura's a free spirit...and so am I."

Ryou smiled. "I understand. Goodbye Malik, and Bakura as well."

Bakura simply nodded and Malik waved and smiled. "Farewell. I'm really glad to have met you, Ryou. Thank you for saving my life."

"It was my pleasure."

"Malik wait!" a voice called.

Everyone turned and Ryou was surprised at who was approaching them.

"Oh...It's Meera," Malik said.

Bakura narrowed his gaze. "Meera?" Quickly, he grabbed ahold of Malik's hand and yanked him to his side.

Meera stood before the two, a kind smile upon her face. "It's really good to see you again, Malik. I'm so glad you're safe."

Malik returned the smile. "It's good to see you're in health as well."

Bakura cleared his throat and narrowed his gaze. "I'm glad he's safe too."

Meera, who had barely even noticed Bakura, looked immediately at their linked hands and acknowledgment spread across her face. "You're him..."

Ryou wasn't sure what she was going to do.

"That's right," Bakura said, an evil grin spreading across his face. "I'm the one who stole Malik from you."

Meera took a deep breath, then embraced Bakura happily. "It's so great to finally meet you! To think that Bakura, the famous thief, was the man of his dreams all along..."

Malik swallowed hard and flushed. "Please don't say it like that..."

Bakura's eyes were wide when she pulled back. "What kind of people did you say lived here, Malik? Insane-?" Malik kicked him and he shut it.

"Here," Meera said, holding out a basket. "It's some foods I put together for you two. It should last a few days."

Malik accepted it with thanks. "You're the best."

Bakura glared.

"-Er, second best."

Marik glared.

"Ok third! Let's get going, Bakura."

Bakura nodded and they both made their way to the exit, but before they reached it, Malik stopped and turned around to face Marik.

"Marik, there's one thing I want you to know."

"What?" Marik asked.

"I was killed because I never told the truth about you. I would **never** betray you...I never did then, and I never would now..."

Marik sighed. "You do know that things will never truly be the same between us now that you're going with him."

Malik smiled sadly. "Yeah. That's why I'm leaving... So long."

Marik watched calmly as Malik turned and left, disappearing with Bakura up the steps.

Outside, the sun was setting and Ryou barely noticed that Meera had left, leaving him alone with Marik.

Ryou opened his mouth to say something, but stopped as Marik turned facing an unreadable gaze upon him. Then gingerly he placed a finger under Ryou's chin, tilting his face up, and placed a soft, chaste kiss upon his lips. As quickly as it had happened, Marik had pulled away leaving Ryou withdrawn.

"I have to go," Marik said simply. "Go see Meera for your dinner. She'll be expecting you."

That was all he said before leaving.

Ryou went to Meera and ate his fill, and it wasn't long before he received message that Marik wanted to see him in his room. Meera reapplied the kohl to his eyes a little extra and Ryou couldn't help but feel like an experimental doll. After saying his goodbyes and thanks to Meera, he left for Marik's place. By that time, night had fallen leaving only the moon to brighten his way and a few random torches placed here and there.

He reached his destination, walking through the entrance and down the hall to Marik's bedroom. He had to stop before entering though. He felt edgy and nervous and he wasn't sure why. Placing a hand over his chest, he felt his heart beating like crazy. What was the deal?

Then it hit him.

He liked Marik. He actually _liked_ Marik. HOW in Ra's name did he let that happen?

This was crazy. Marik was an evil human being who heedlessly ended human lives. Well, maybe he did have a reason, but- NO! He was not actually thinking like that...

_I suppose it's inevitable then…you've fallen for him..._

Ryou ran a hand over his face. He was not going to let this affect him. He was going to walk right into that room and face Marik like nothing had changed.

Standing up straight and gathering all his courage, he walked quietly into the dark chamber.

"Yes-?"

Ryou froze. The chamber looked almost completely changed. The dark tapestries were still strung throughout it but accompanying them were many lit candles spread out among the room. Then Ryou's eyes fell on the figure sitting on the bed. The room was dark, cast in shadows, and the flames' light dancing upon the other occupant's skin. Marik sat quietly, almost elegantly, with a floor-length robe on that barely brushed the ground. He had a somber gaze upon his face but it didn't stop him from being insanely attractive.

Ryou cleared his throat and prayed his flush was invisible in the dimness. "Yes Marik?"

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked simply.

"Yes, quite."

"That's good... Come here," he said simply, beckoning him with a finger.

Ryou complied and was almost drawn to him like a magnet. Soon he was standing in front of him awaiting his response. Marik's hands came up to rest on the healer's hips and Ryou's breath caught in his throat. For some strange reason though...he couldn't focus on anything but Marik's face. The dark kohl lines that accented his beautiful eyes were made even lovelier with the small glitter of gold that surrounded them.

Marik stood, his height towering over Ryou, and for some reason, Ryou shivered at their closeness. How easy would it have been to just lean up and claim Marik's lips with his own?

Oh Ra, too easy.

Ryou hesitantly took step back, brown eyes locked on violet ones, just in case his body decided to do something on its own.

Marik's eyes were doing some traveling of their own. Ryou looked absolutely exquisite; the darkness of his eyes mixed with their confusion gave him an exotic look... like prey that had been captured. Moreover, Ryou had changed into a simple white sarong with a plain white chemise that gave him a refined, if not delectable look.

Ryou paused as the space between them slowly diminished and he noticed Marik leaning closer to him. Marik was going to kiss him again; however, Ryou wasn't going to stop him.

Their lips had to have been seconds away from touching when there was a strange cough at the door.

Marik looked at the guard, who stood at the door, as though nothing had happened between them. "Yes?"

Ryou wasn't sure why, but he was hurt that Marik could act so suave after such a serious moment. Sitting down on the bed, he leaned back resting his head on his arms.

The guard bowed. "Master Marik, everything is secure in the city. All is well."

Marik nodded. "Thank you. You're dismissed."

The guard left, once again leaving the duo alone.

Marik took a seat on the bed beside Ryou. "Are you tired?"

"No, I was asleep for four days after all," Ryou pointed out.

"That's true."

"Marik..." Ryou said suddenly. "You were willing to let Malik die so I wouldn't get hurt...Why?"

Marik's face held a grave yet calculating expression. "I'm not sure." Facing Ryou, he said, "You are a dangerous person, Ryou. You can manipulate the mind of anyone around you with just an innocent look. I'm not sure why you were saddled with such a horrible gift."

Ryou sat up, ivory waves spilling over his shoulders. "I don't mean to-"

Marik forced him back, his hands on Ryou's shoulders securing him in place. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you..." he said, focusing scrupulous eyes upon Ryou's small frame. "Although, I know what I _want_ to do..."

Ryou's eyes widened. He knew what he meant, and oh Ra, he was so close again! Was he doing this on purpose or something? Marik's warm breath tingled his lips they were so close. A few sandy bangs even tickled his cheek. With both of them in such a position, Ryou could hardly control what he did next. _He_ kissed Marik.

It was a simple kiss, but in its simplicity was complexity and complication. Petal-soft skin brushed skin. Marik pulled back, his brow elevated, and a mischievous smirk was upon his face. "Well, well, what was that for?"

Ryou felt his face flush and he struggled with words. "I-I'm sorry-"

Marik raised a brow and said, "Don't be."

Leaning down, he engulfed Ryou lips with his own, feeling them part in shock and allowing his invasive tongue to enter, tasting the familiar flavor he had longed for since the desert. Both pairs of eyes fluttered shut allowing ardor to guide them. Oh Ra, he had longed for it. Every day and night he had dreamed about the lips that had haunted him since their first kiss, and he would have them now. Heaven help the poor soul if anyone interrupted them.

Ryou met Marik's kiss with ambiguity. He wasn't going to lie. He had wanted this as well, to some extent, and he wasn't sure how far he was willing to go. And oh gods, Marik was kissing him like he had in the bath leaving Ryou senseless and like putty in his hands.

One of Marik's hands skimmed around Ryou's back and the other slid around the healer's neck, embracing him in a passionate clasp. Expertly, he used one of his feet to kick off one sandal, and then slid the other one off the same way. Pulling back, he trailed wet hot kisses from Ryou's lips to his jaw, and then to his tender throat where he nibbled lightly then sucked.

Ryou bit his lips at the contact, throwing his head back and arching slightly. Wasn't there something he was supposed to remember? Wasn't there something that made this wrong? Oh yes, the small fact of the matter about Marik thieving him from the palace.

Well, all reason-be-damned. Ryou's mind was spinning in a mixture of pleasure and contentment and nothing could have made it wrong.

Marik's hands pulled Ryou's shirt off, tossing it idly to the side, and the smooth milky skin beneath was exposed. Ryou trembled slightly at the chill in the air and Marik pulled the satiny sheets up over them just enough. It was night after all but the coolness could barely be felt with the amount of heat radiating between the two bodies. Crushing their lips together once again, the fervent duel of tongues commenced.

Ryou's fingers raked through Marik's hair and idly he reveled in its surprisingly soft texture. Everything seemed to be idly happening. Everything seemed to be perfect...and Ryou waited for something to go wrong. Something always went wrong when things were going Ryou's way. He always waited for that instance in which he would be thrust into darkness once more.

But that instance did not come.

Marik pulled lazily at Ryou's sarong, eventually discarding it beside the bed. Ryou helped him remove the plush robe, revealing Marik's deeply tanned upper body. Marik was truly a beautiful creature himself, but he had a more dangerous and wild attractiveness. Once the robe was out of the picture, as well as any other meddling clothes, the two took pleasure in the warmth of each other, as well as the sheets that were entangled with their bodies.

Marik removed his hand from its place at Ryou's waist and it slid across his stomach unintentionally causing Ryou to giggle childishly. Pulling back, Marik couldn't help a smile of his own from spreading athwart his face.

"Ryou, you are such an fascinating person," he said.

Ryou smiled and ran his fingers lightly over Marik's eyes then finally settling them on his lips.

"What are you doing?" Marik inquired, slightly confused.

Ryou simply beamed happily. "I'm memorizing you so I never forget."

By Ra, did Ryou know how sexy he was when he smiled like that?! Marik did, and he wasted no time in claiming that smile for himself. That soft skin parted once again for him, almost as if by instinct, and Marik almost drowned in Ryou's beauty. While in a heated lip-lock, he struggled to pull them both farther onto the bed but it was so damn hard! How was he supposed to concentrate on one task that wasn't even very important, and perform another task at the same time?

Self-control-be-damned. In one quick motion, Marik rose onto his knees and pushed them both farther up. In the moment, one of Marik's knees accidentally snaked between Ryou's and brushed his groin causing the said youth to let out a small whimper. Marik then settled gently between Ryou's legs, hearing instantly the sharp intake of breath from the one beneath him.

Ok, this _was_ to be expected.

Ryou opened his mouth to speak, but Marik placed a silencing finger upon his bruised lips.

"I know..." Marik said. "Your power?"

Ryou averted his gaze and Marik didn't even have to ask to know it meant yes.

"Ryou..." Marik said cautiously, "Your power, though it is a wonderful gift, is also a horrible blight. You, an innocent and good person, should not have to live with it any longer."

Ryou's eyebrows knitted together and confusion flashed in his eyes. "What are you saying?"

"I want to be the one to free you from your curse. Let me set you free tonight. If you wish me not to, you need only speak the word. It is up to you."

Ryou was shocked. Up until now, Marik had practically threatened him to do everything. Now he finally had the chance to make his own choice?

Freedom...

Oh gods, the word sounded wonderful. How glorious it would be to be unchained from his duty... and Marik was actually giving him this chance... a chance no one had ever offered him before.

Locking eyes with him he noddedslowly and said "Yes. I want it to be you."

Marik grinned sadistically. "You better be glad you said yes. Do you know how hard it was to set up all these candles?"

Ryou laughed. "They're wonderful. Why did you set them up, anyways?"

Marik rolled his eyes. "I had to create the "perfect setting", according to that crap you said in the dessert."

"I said, a _beautiful_ setting."

Marik shrugged. "I figured that if you were here, it would be beautiful. Plus, I care about you...you care about me-"

"Who said that?" Ryou asked, smiling.

Marik flashed a dubious grin then kissed him once more before taking ahold of a small clay bowl that sat on a table beside the bed. Ryou could faintly smell the scent of spiced oil coming from the container. Dipping his hand in the liquid, he sat the jar back on the table and coated his arousal accordingly.

Repositioning himself between Ryou's legs, he said, "I'm not going to lie to you... this is not going to be pleasant at first. I swear to you though, I'll be gentle, but even so, there's not a power in this world that could stop it from hurting."

Ryou nodded his head, feeling that familiar jittery feeling settle in. Who wouldn't be nervous? But, for some reason, at this moment, Ryou trusted Marik...trusted him more than he had trusted anyone in his life.

Marik entered him in one swift thrust, clamping his hand over Ryou's mouth to muffle the scream that followed. Ryou's face was buried in his neck and his hands wrapped tightly around Marik's chest. Marik tried his best to stay still, knowing every small movement would cause Ryou more pain. When Ryou's crying ceased, he pulled back to look Ryou in the eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Ryou tried his best to put on a smile. "You weren't lying... That did hurt."

"Do you want me to stop?"

Ryou shook his head quickly. "No... Don't stop."

Marik pulled back, then thrust into him again; this time Ryou recovered more quickly. The pain was almost unbearable at first, like fire scratching his back and again and again Marik entered the small boy, until they had a set rhythm.

Ryou's cries changed from ones of pain to those of pleasure. His nails raked across Marik's back, no doubt drawing red lines, and by now they were both glimmering with sweat. Just barely, he could feel something inside him lessening; something that was like a fading light in darkness, but his mind was drawn from that as he felt himself nearing release.

Marik was close as well. Ryou felt so frail in his arms, almost as though he might break. It was strange too; Marik thought that he might break Ryou if he wasn't careful.

When Marik hit that one spot with the perfect amount of force, that was all it took. Ryou came, a shuddered whisper escaping his lips, and his muscles clamped down on Marik who came moments later. Marik collapsed onto Ryou, his breath coming in short gasps, and when he finally regained himself, he lifted himself up to stare intently into his eyes and without any warning at all, he kissed his fingertips then brushed them over the golden eye on his forehead, and then softly dragged them down Ryou's shoulder. Ryou immediately felt a strange cold chill followed by welcoming warmness and when he looked at his bare shoulder where Marik had touched, he gasped.

An eye matching that upon Marik was now marking his pale flesh, though, this one was slightly smaller and black. It looked to be some sort of tattoo.

"This marks you as mine," Marik whispered. "So long as it is upon you, you belong to me." He rolled over and lay beside Ryou, an arm securely around the ivory-haired boy's waist.

Ryou turned slightly, noticing that Marik's eyes were already closed and he very well may have been asleep. It felt good to have Marik holding him, even if it was just for one night. Leaning lightly on Marik's chest, Ryou draped one arm across his stomach and felt at peace. Fatigue was calling Ryou as well; his body ached and needed rest. Strangely though, Ryou felt happy. As his eyelids slowly fluttered closed, he realized faintly one important thing:

He was no longer a healer.

---TBC---

I don't know, I liked this chapter, but it's hard to write tasteful lemon, and this wasn't really supposed to be very sexual, but more of a beautiful act between them because of the whole ultimate liberation thing. Be happy though, long chapter.

AmethystRoze


	8. Accidentally in Love

Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm glad you all haven't forgotten about Yami and all. Heh. Yep, he's still a factor.

Chapter 8: Accidentally in Love

First it was the slight chill in the air that woke Ryou up. He shivered and stretched, pulling the sheets over his body and attempted to go back to sleep. The second thing that awoke him was the sting of pain that began immediately after he covered himself up.

"What in Ra's name-?" Ryou muttered, cracking open an eye to face the dim morning light. "Oh my goodness!"

His clothes! To put it succinctly, they were gone!

...Oh yeah…

Looking quickly at his shoulder his eyes widened at the sight of a small tattoo of an eye matching the one of Marik's head.

Suddenly everything seemed to flood back to him. He had shared the night with Marik. Not only had he shared the night with him, but he had _given_ himself to him as well. The most feared man in Egypt and Ryou had _slept_ with him!

And yet, Ryou felt a strange sense of relief. He felt giddy, almost as a child would, and felt that familiar feeling a child feels when something good happens to them and they want to share it with the whole world.

Smiling, Ryou sat up, stretching as he did so, and happily sighed. Turning to face the bed's other occupant, his smile quickly faded.

There was no other occupant.

"Ryou," a voice spoke from the door.

Ryou turned quickly to face the person, even more upset to find it was only one of Marik's followers. "Yes?"

"Master Marik has left you clothes to change into when you feel it necessary. Whenever you are ready to see him, he will be waiting for you somewhere in the city. But..." a small smirk seemed to play out on the man's face, "He doesn't expect you to be able to meet him right away. He says you're probably very weak right now."

Ryou's jaw dropped. "He said that?!"

"Yes, but who knows what he meant by it. Farewell Ryou," he said, bowed and left.

Ryou felt strangely unnerved and a tad pissed. Marik didn't think he was strong enough to make it out to him? Who did he think he was? A god? Well, Ryou planned on proving him wrong.

After pulling on the floor-length white gown and sandals, Ryou stood up- a determined expression upon his face- and promptly sat back down.

All right. That hurt a smidgen more than he had expected. Maybe this would be slightly harder than he thought.

"Any news we don't already know of?" Yami asked, a worn expression upon his face.

The servant-boy shook his head. "No. We still don't have any new information on the healer, and he is desperately needed, Pharaoh."

Yami sighed. "I know. A lot of people have recently become sick. There is dark magic about. Have any of the other High Priests informed you about who it is that is causing this trouble?"

"No, but there is a rumor that the famous thief has returned to our city."

"Bakura? Now?" Grimacing, the Pharaoh stood clenching his fists. "Why is all of this happening? Inform the other six Priests that they are to locate Bakura and stop him before he causes any damage."

The young boy nodded and left.

"What is he after now?"

Suddenly Yami's thoughts went to the time when Bakura had burst into the Palace in an effort to kill him. After much struggle, he was subdued, but not destroyed. Yami had hoped that Bakura would back away for good... but if he had truly returned, then what did he want- if anything? (1)

Thinking of Bakura reminded him of the strange resemblance he bore to Ryou. They almost could have been twins, but Ryou contrasted so much to the rogue thief that the thought was preposterous. Ryou was much too kind; much too innocent.

And now he was gone.

Feeling slightly lightheaded, Yami went to lean on the throne chair only to find it wasn't there. His head seemed to be spinning and everything around him wouldn't stay still. Swiftly, his vision faded and he fell... but he didn't feel himself hit the ground.

"Yami? Yami... are you all right?"

Yami stirred in his sleep, feeling strange warm rays upon his body. It was pure euphoria. He'd never felt so good in a long time.

"Oh please... wake up."

What an angelic voice. It was so distraught and worried... and about him. But why? Why did this person care so much about whether he awoke or not. As much as Yami wanted to remain asleep, the voice beckoned him to awake and he did.

"Thank Ra," a small voice said. "You're okay."

Yami cocked his head to the side, still somewhat confused and tired. Who was this strange person who troubled so much over him? He didn't even know, let alone recognize the boy.

"Who are you?" Yami managed out, his voice slightly raspy.

The boy flushed and quickly kneeled. "I-I'm so sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Ryou. It's an honor to meet you Pharaoh."

"Ryou?" Yami repeated. "But why are you here?"

"You're right, he shouldn't be," a perturbed voice cut in. A flash of brilliant sapphire burned in the youth's eyes that spoke. He was an older boy, probably in his younger teen years, and he had quite a few years on Yami. "I'm sorry that he has troubled you in your recovery. He's done his job, now he shall be removed-"

"No," Yami said. "That will not be necessary Seth." Struggling, Yami pushed himself up into a sitting position. Ryou was only a mere boy, not much younger than Yami himself, but Yami demonstrated a level of elegance and royalty that was surprising for his age. "Raise your head, Ryou."

The young boy did flashing a pair of stunning chestnut eyes. "As you wish, Pharaoh."

"Yami, he's nothing but a common boy-" Seth said angrily.

"Quiet Seth," Yami said, never breaking his gaze upon Ryou. "What are you doing here?"

Ryou swallowed hard. "I'm... a... I'm..."

"Come now, spit it out."

"I'm a healer."

Yami elevated a brow. "A healer... My, my... this is interesting indeed."

"If you want me gone, I'll understand. I'll even understand if you want to punish me-"

"Punish you," Yami repeated. "Why would I want to do that?"

"All healers are outcasts..."

"Who told you that?" Yami asked, slightly astounded.

Ryou cast his glance downward. "Everyone I know."

"Did you save me?"

"Yes."

"Why? You don't even know me."

Ryou looked at him and sighed. "Such is a healer's fate."

Yami couldn't take his eyes off the boy. He was just so intriguing. He really couldn't control what he said next. "You're beautiful, has anyone ever told you that?"

"Honestly Yami!" Seth cut in, taking ahold of Ryou's arm. "I think it's time to put him back on the streets where he belongs."

"Hold it right there," Yami said calmly. "You will do no such thing. Is that any way to treat the person who saved my life?"

Seth visibly glared and took a step back. "Why can't you just forget about him?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"I really don't think that's possible at this point," he said, a small smile coming to his face. "Prepare a room in the Palace... Ryou will be staying here from now on."

Seth threw his hands up in a surrendering manner and stomped out of the room.

"I... don't deserve this, Pharaoh," Ryou said quickly.

"You deserve only the best. I hope we can become good friends, Ryou. I owe you one."

"Yami? Yami... are you all right?"

Yami's eyes flashed open. "Ryou?... Oh... Seth."

Seth rolled his eyes. "It's good to see you too."

"I'm sorry High Priest. I just... I dreamed about when I first met Ryou."

Seth seemed uninterested. "Oh really?"

"You know, if it wasn't for that enrapturing voice that called out to me... I don't think I would've ever awoken."

"What are you talking about?"

"While I slept... I remember a voice that called my name. It was so fretful and concerned. I could hear in that voice that at that moment, that person cared about me more than anything in the world. And then... when I opened my eyes... I saw Ryou."

Seth was stunned. "But he-" Sighing, he gave up. "Never mind."

"Why didn't you like him?"

Seth froze. "Who?"

"Ryou. I remember that day very clearly. You didn't like him at all."

"Of course not, you-" Seth stopped, rephrasing the sentence, "I mean he was just some poor boy off the streets and all it took was one look and you... you... Oh! It's not even important!"

Yami sat up, "It's important to me, Seth. I care a lot about you."

"But you _love _him!"

Yami froze. "Seth... what are you saying?"

Seth shook his head and turned to leave, but Yami grasped onto his wrist in an effort to stop him. Before Yami could say anything, the High Priest grasped onto the young Pharaoh's shoulders, pushing him back onto the bed, and pressed a forceful yet chaste kiss upon his lips.

Seth pulled back locking hard azure eyes on shocked scarlet ones. "You felt nothing... I thought you wouldn't."

Yami was too stunned to say anything.

"You know... there was never any competition between Ryou and I. I could tell you fell for him the moment you laid eyes on him. I don't even think you realized it at the time. But... I noticed immediately, and suddenly, it was as if my whole world had been torn apart. I don't think it would have mattered if Ryou was a boy, girl, had a terminal illness, or was even ugly... because he has this sort of inner beauty that only a fool wouldn't recognize. How could I contend with that? Ryou was this happy, kind, and _beautiful _person... but I will always be a stern and unsympathetic high priest." A sad smile played across his face as he remembered the events of that day Ryou met Yami. "You know... something interesting that you should know is... that day when you woke up to that voice of the one who "cared about you more than anything"… Well... I'm one of the only people who call you by your name. It was me you heard... not Ryou."

Slipping from Yami's arms, Seth kneeled on the ground before the bewildered Pharaoh. "Yami... as of now, I am disregarding your orders and authority as Pharaoh. I will exercise any means necessary to find Ryou... and bring him back to you."

"Seth wait-!" Yami said, seeming to break from his state of surprise.

But it was too late. Seth was gone.

Marik was sitting quietly upon one of the strange boulders that were scattered throughout the city and speaking with a few of his devotees when Ryou finally found him.

"Ah, so someone finally got up," Marik said with a mischievous grin, and Ryou would've been angered had he not noticed the slight fondness in his eyes.

"Yes, and no thanks to you," he answered meekly.

"I know, I'm just that great, ne?"

Ryou's jaw dropped and he looked immediately at the three quiet men who stood tall before their master.

"Oh don't worry," Marik said casually. "Everyone in the whole town already knows."

"You told them!" Ryou said accusingly.

"That's where you're wrong. They already knew. Maybe it had to do with your loud screams last night-"

"Marik!" Ryou exclaimed, blushing furiously. "Oh, I've had enough of this."

Turning around in silence, he attempted to stomp off, even though it ended up being a slow walk, thanks to that persistent pain.

Marik couldn't help but laugh as he jumped off the rock and caught up to Ryou in no time.

"Oh come on," he said, curling an arm around his waist. "I was only jesting."

"That's not the problem here," Ryou stated flatly, escaping Marik's grasp. "It's what you're _suggesting _that's bothering me!"

"Actually," one of the mauve-clad followers cut in, "We had all assumed this would eventually happen. But until now, none of knew what had happened last night..."

Ryou opened his mouth to protest, but closed it. He was so used to saying that "nothing happened" that now that something had, it was hard to say otherwise. "Just don't go spreading around-"

"All right!" a voice yelled, coming closer to them. "Ryou and Marik are finally together!"

"Oh lord," Ryou said, feeling slightly sick, "Meera. Now our secret will never be safe."

"Morning, Ryou," Meera said cheerfully. "I've already prepared your bath for this morning... but maybe I should make it for two..."

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't say that so loud..."

"But you should want to shout it to the rooftops! Ryou and Marik! Together at last!"

Ryou couldn't seem to find what was so hilarious about all of this that even Marik was laughing. This was serious to him. How was he going to get that through to Marik?

"Why weren't you there when I woke up this morning?" he asked, eyes cast downward.

Everyone seemed to quiet down and even Marik was now standing silent.

"Ryou, I had things to do."

"What is more important than waking up beside the person with whom you'd just spent an amazing night together with? Something remarkable happened to me last night, and I'm not just talking about the sex. I'm talking about my freedom, my unchaining. I'm talking about not being a healer anymore. There's nothing more lonely than waking up to an empty bed with no one to share your feelings with."

"I can't always be with you."

"Why not?" Ryou asked, tears blurring his vision. "Did you expect to just have me and then have nothing to do with me?"

"Ryou, you know that's not it."

Marik was starting to feel pressured by the people that had started to form a small circle around them.

"Then what?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know," he said in the confusion. "It just... seemed like a good idea at the time."

"A good idea... How could you... Ra, never mind," he said, turning once again to leave. His vision blanked out for a moment and he would've collapsed had not Marik quickly caught him and balanced him.

"Are you all right?" Marik questioned, trying to mask his concern.

Ryou shook his head, purposefully avoiding his eyes. "I'm fine. It's just a dizzy spell."

"And how many have you had?"

"It's not important!"

Marik exhaled noisily, obviously perturbed by the conversation. "What exactly is the problem, Ryou?"

"The problem is," Ryou said, turning around resignedly. "I love you."

Marik took a step back, as though he had been struck. "You don't know what you're saying."

"You don't know what I'm feeling."

"Love doesn't exist," Marik said simply. "It's just a name put on an emotion. And an emotion is fake too. It's just a reaction in response to something else."

Ryou was awestruck. Did Marik know how insane that sounded? He had no more power to fight back.

"Fine, we'll have it your way. I'm going to go take a bath, feeling this so called "reaction", and then I'm going to prepare to leave."

Marik narrowed his gaze. "You know what kind of person I am, Ryou. This is your own fault. Why did you let me sleep with you?"

"I don't know," Ryou said before leaving. "It just... seemed like a good idea at the time."

Now at about this moment in time, in the lush city of the Pharaoh, Bakura and Malik, who had indeed returned, strolled casually throughout the metropolis. Thankfully, and as a result of Malik's worry, hooded cloaks that cast dancing shadows across their faces concealed their identities.

"Tell me again why we're here," Malik whispered uncomfortably, pulling the hood down farther over his face.

"Don't worry about it," Bakura said, patting Malik's back in an attempt to comfort him. "Just some business."

"You know how much I hate it here... it's where... well, you know…" he trailed off, inferring the situation in which he had been killed. "Now what business could you want in one of the most opulent cities around when you're currently broke?"

Bakura's lips curled into a smirk. "Thief business." He took ahold of Malik's hand and covered it with the other. "You see, I heard a rumor that there are some very exceptional items here, possessed by a chosen few, that have powers beyond imagination."

"And you're thinking of stealing one of them, aren't you?" Malik stated more matter-of-factly than as a question. "I thought you'd given up thieving..."

"I had, but I just really wanted to take a peek. It wouldn't hurt…" Malik's skepticism was evident. "Listen, I promise that as long as we're together I won't steal _anything_. But... curiosity has really gotten the better of me. Here's the thing: These items are said to have powers of the shadows, endowing one with abilities beyond their wildest dreams. They possibly even have the power to bring back a lost life! Please tell me that's not worth at least borrowing."

Malik sighed. "It does sound interesting... and I know exactly what you're talking about too... The Seven Millennium Items. And yes... they do possess the power you've heard of... and more. But Bakura... they're in the well-guarded palace, and we cannot go in there. Promise me we won't," he said, true worry in his eyes. "I dread even being near the place."

Bakura exhaled nosily. "I cannot believe I have been reduced to this man-slave. You're lucky I care about you so much... Without you... I probably would've turned bad a long time ago. Let's just say I wouldn't be as I am now."

"I'd never leave you without the intention of coming back. I love you too much," he said reassuringly. "And you mean because... of what happened to your village?" Malik asked, slightly cautious.

Bakura unknowingly avoided his gaze. "Yes."

Malik had been told briefly during their first night together about the tragedy that had occurred at his childhood village- Kuru-Eruna- and how Yami's family was strangely involved.1 Bakura never seemed too fond of that subject.

"Just trust me on this, Bakura..." Malik said, squeezing lightly on the thief's hand. "The seven items aren't worth risking your life over. They should only be pursued if in desperate need and under extreme conditions."

Bakura raised a brow. "How do _you_ know so much about them? I've been meaning to ask you this for some time now."

Malik looked up at him quickly, unsure of what to say. He hadn't really wanted to get into this conversation so soon. Family matters were a nag to drag other people into.

Thankfully though, there was a nearby commotion and their thoughts were drawn elsewhere.

"Move out of the way!" an ambler shouted. "Galloping horse coming through!"

Everyone cleared out of the way forming a distinct path and the horse with the blue-cloaked rider cantered at lightning speed through the crowd. Malik, who hadn't noticed which direction the rider was coming, stood directly in the rider's course.

Had Bakura not yanked him roughly out of the way he would've been trampled for sure. Instead, Malik barely brushed against the side of the horse accidentally knocking off one of the many rucksacks that hung off the sides.

A moment later all that was left was the dust that had been kicked up from the constant galloping hooves.

Bakura pulled Marik in front of him harshly. "What were you thinking, Malik?! Did you not see the horse coming?!"

Malik frowned. "I'm really sorry. I was sort of out of it."

"You can't go doing stuff like that!" he said, a mixture of anger and relief in his eyes.

"I'm really sorry, Bakura."

Bakura stepped back and for a moment Malik thought he would hit him, but instead Bakura embraced him so tightly Malik thought he might suffocate, but strangely, he felt very relieved. And more importantly... he felt safe. Inhaling deeply he took in Bakura's soft scent that was a mixture between crushed petals and dawn-touched sand, and then exhaled. Then, he barely realized that Bakura was mumbling something to him about how if he died he'd never be the same. Oh yes, the same lecture he'd given him not too long ago, and at least ten times before they'd gotten there, but Malik never once reminded him that he was repeating himself and instead said as he always said:

"I'd never leave you without the intention of coming back. I love you too much."

"And I love you more than you'll ever know," Bakura said finally, withdrawing from the blonde's arms. "Otherwise I wouldn't have gone through all I have to get you back."

Malik seemed deep in thought for a moment. "Do you think _Marik_ loves Ryou?"

Bakura rolled his eyes at the name. "I don't know nor do I care."

"But really... I'm positive that Ryou loves him... but do you really think Marik is capable of that feeling? I know how odd that sounds."

"Honestly? I don't think Marik cares a blink about things that don't benefit him in some way."

Malik fixed an unsure gaze upon him. "But Marik showed genuine care for Ryou that I've never seen before... What's your honest to Ra opinion?"

Bakura cocked a brow. "My honest to Ra opinion?" he repeated. Sighing he said, "If the truth-be-told, in all the time that I got to know Marik, not once did he show anyone the care and courtesy he showed Ryou. But Malik, you can't forget... Marik is a very unpredictable person. He's gone through a lot. Love doesn't come easy for some people, and for others... it doesn't come at all. Ryou is going to have to work very hard if he wants to heal him."

"But I didn't think Ryou had his powers anymore."

"Not all healing comes from powers, but rather from the heart. Now, before I blabber on and turn into some sappy idiot, let's go-"

He stopped mid-sentence; looking down to see the tan bag that Malik had knocked off of the horse from earlier. Malik followed his gaze and picked it up. It was of rather small size but felt somewhat heavy.

Bakura's interest got the best of him and he took the sack from Malik and opened it, sliding its contents into his hand.

"Wow," Malik breathed out. "They're beautiful."

Bakura narrowed his gaze. "They're serpent's eye jewels."

The gems that sparkled in his hand were stunning. Their sapphire color made them look as though blue fire danced about inside them.

"What are they for, if anything?" Malik wondered.

"Sorcerers replace serpents' eyes with these using magic and it allows them to see what the serpent sees. They're usually used for spying and that sort of thing, and there's only one person known who uses these..."

"Who?"

"High Priest Seth."

"So that means... it was he who left not too long ago..."

"Precisely... but what could he possibly be going after?"

"Or who?" Malik said, worry written all over his face. "You don't think Seth is going after Ryou... do you?"

"Whatever he was after... it seemed important. Come on, let's hurry up and get done here so we can leave. Now _I'm_ starting to dislike it here."

"Agreed."

Ryou was finishing redressing after taking his bath when Marik came in to see him. His face held a grave look and he held his hands loosely behind his back. Ryou noticed him immediately and ignored him, tossing his damp hair back allowing his white bangs to fall messily into his face.

"So you're still mad," Marik said simply.

" Please thank Meera for the bath," Ryou said as he began to walk past him, but Marik caught his wrist and pulled him back quickly, pushing him with force against the stone wall.

"Do NOT order me around like I'm the slave."

"So suddenly _I_ am again?" Ryou questioned, a tired expression upon his face.

"Did I say that?"

"Imsorrie," Ryou mumbled.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry. Maybe I acted slightly out of line earlier. I was really just frustrated that's all. I'm not really going to leave... It's just that... I never know when you're going to hate me and when you're going to care about me. You destroy those who care about you; you destroy the care they have for you. What is it going to take for me to help you?"

"Why are you so interested in getting things done quickly? We have forever."

Marik backed up and released Ryou and was somewhat surprised when the youth clutched back onto his lavender robes, burying his face in his chest.

"Because I _don't_ have forever," he finally answered. "I have to find a way to mend your broken heart that seems to be shattered in a million pieces, and to make things worse, the pieces are probably scattered in a million places. I've healed so many people in my life before with almost every sickness and ailment imaginable," he pulled back to look Marik in the eyes, "But never before have I met someone who needed a healed heart. So, I can't give up." Softly, he drew a hand down Marik's cheek to rest at his shoulder. "Power or no power, I'm going to help you somehow, and while healing people is a lot easier than healing hearts... sometimes the latter is more important."

Stepping back, he smiled gently then left the room.

Marik was taken back with Ryou's earnestness. He was the reason Ryou was upset earlier and now he had done a full circle to caring about him again? How did the boy do it? AND, how did Ryou strangely have the power to actually make Marik feel bad for upsetting the ivory-haired boy at all?

But, if Ryou truly wanted to help Marik... he would have to work very hard, for there was indeed a multitude of pieces that would need to be gathered to even begin to piece together the perfect sculpture that was once his heart... and some pieces Marik himself kept safely hidden... for _no one_ to find.

---TBC---

(1)-This story actually ties in with the actual manga plot from ancient Egypt (somewhat). Bakura actually did bust into the palace and all in order to get Yami's powers and all that but he was conquered eventually, and Kuru-Eruna was the village Bakura lived in that I believe Yami's father raided and destroyed then ordered the death of the people there because I forget why. It's not important in this story and if you so desire, look up the manga scans and read it.

Okay, that chapter was intersting. It ended weird I know but I had to end it there or it would've gone on for a while more and I don't want to bore you.

Thanks for reading, please review.

AmethystRoze


	9. Power, Trust, and Promise

Every day you guys remind me why I love you. Thanks to two of you especially- Angel of roses and Winter Peacecraft-Yuy- for explaining the whole Millennium Items bit and Bakura bustin' into the palace. Heh, I was wrong about something. I'll actually paste part of WPY's review so you all know:

"Bakura did burst into the palace and try to kill Atemu(Yami) and the priest and preistess for their power. Actually-laughs-Bakura robbed Atemu's father's tomb and drug the carcus into the court and degraded him. Quite funny actually. - Kura Eurna was the village Bakura lived in, but Atemu's father didn't raided it, Seth's FATHER, Atemu's uncle, raided it. See, Seth's father ran the idea by Atemu's father of making the Millennium Items and the pharaoh agreed, but Seth's father didn't tell him HOW to make the items. The items required 99 sacrifices and Seth's father slaughted Bakura's village and poured their blood into the tablet for the items, and poor 'kura, he had to watch it all. sniffles So, Atemu's daddy didn't know anything about the slaughtering until after the items were made. Bakura swore revenge on the pharaoh, but when he died, he decided to go after his next of kin which just happened to be Atemu."

So there ya go. Thanks a bunch. I'll actually have to fix something because of that I believe, but that's good. I'm trying to make this story as accurate as possible.

And yes, I'm fully aware that Yami and Seto were cousins and quite frankly don't give a hoot. Sorry if you don't like it but I suppose that's just one of the disadvantages of author-ism: You can't please everybody. Just know that I really do try.

Chapter 9: Power, Trust and Promise

Ryou played dazedly with one of the sandy strands of hair that fanned out on Marik's chest. The cool breeze in the air was barely felt by the ivory-haired boy, as he was warm enough lying next to the peacefully sleeping shadow-dealer.

Marik had made up with Ryou on the previous night, and then made love to him on the following night. And yet, those three simple words of power, trust, and promise were never spoken to Ryou. He had hoped that Marik would at least lie to him, tell him what he wanted to hear, but Marik didn't even do that. All of the confusion left Ryou wondering if Marik really felt anything beyond physical attraction for him at all.

Sneaking out from Marik's protective grasp, Ryou pulled on a thin, almost see-through gown and some slip-on sandals and exited Marik's place into the cool city air. No one else was awake except for a few watchmen and the only light came from the moon above, shining in through the gaps in the sand-strewn 'roof'.

As he approached the entrance that led to the outside, a robed man quickly stopped him.

"Who goes there?" he questioned, raising a hand and signaling Ryou to halt.

"It's me, Ryou," he said. "I just wanted to get a breath of fresh air."

The watchman quickly kneeled. "Oh, I'm so sorry Ryou. Please," he stepped aside, "Feel free to pass."

Ryou blinked in surprise but quickly tapped up the steps, knocking on the stone and emerging into the darkness.

"How strange," he muttered to himself.

It was almost as if he were being treated as an equal to Marik now that they were together.

Well, that was the least of his worries. A huge brush of exhaustion struck Ryou like a rock and he wavered then collapsed, thankfully catching himself with his forearms.

Just great. Here he was feeling VERY sick and no one was there to help him. How were palace life and this life any different? No one saw Ryou for who he truly was then and no one seemed to see him now. The ironic difference was that with Yami, he was actually loved, but with Marik, he wasn't so sure.

Tears leaked from his eyes and onto the sand forming small clumps and Ryou squeezed his eyes shut to stop them from coming, but it didn't help. Collapsing onto the sand he cried silently into his hands with no one to comfort him.

"Ryou, what on earth-?"

Marik rushed to Ryou pulling him up and helping him stand. "Why are you out here all alone?"

Ryou wiped his eyes and swallowed hard. "I just needed time to think..."

Narrowing his gaze, Marik asked, "Does thinking involve crying?"

"Sometimes."

"I didn't hurt you earlier did I?" Marik inquired, true concern in his deep mauve eyes.

Ryou shook his head. "No, it's not that." Even though he had, that wasn't why he was upset.

Marik noticed him swaying and held his shoulders firmly. "You're probably just tired. It's very late. You don't look very well..."

"You're right; I'm just tired," Ryou said quickly. "Don't fret over me."

Marik drew Ryou into a warm embrace and rubbed a hand soothingly on his back for a while. Feeling the boy go limp, he looked down noticing that Ryou had fallen asleep, his head lolling lightly to the side. Being careful not to awaken him, Marik picked him up and carried him back down the steps and to his room.

Marik's worry for the taciturn, retired healer was quickly increasing. Ryou had been very quiet ever since their little dispute and even though they had gotten over it, there still seemed to be a persistent rift. Ryou hadn't even seemed to enjoy the sex that had occurred not much earlier, which_really _irritated Marik.

Here was the thing: Marik had never ever worried about satisfying the other person's needs when he engaged in promiscuous interactions with them; before he hadn't cared. But now, he actually wanted Ryou to enjoy it with him... it just didn't seem as fun otherwise.

It sucked to be sexually frustrated.

Somehow he was going to have to make it up to Ryou... without accidentally _making out_ with him.

-

"What do you want to do?" Ryou asked again, unsure of what he had just heard.

Marik had woken him up early the next morning muttering something about spending the day together for once. In truth, it almost worried Ryou that Marik even cared.

"I said," Marik repeated, "I'd like you to come with me and meet some of the townspeople. I'm sure they'd like to be properly introduced to you."

Ryou narrowed his gaze. "Are you feeling okay? Maybe the desert heat is getting to you."

Marik rolled his eyes. "I am perfectly fine. I just-" he paused and continued slowly as if it were almost hard to say, "-I just wanted to spend some time with you, that's all."

He could feel his dignity slipping away quickly.

Finally Ryou smiled. "I'd like that."

Marik paused, blinking in confusion, as Ryou stared intently at him for a moment. "Um... what are you doing?"

Ryou grinned cutely. "I'm still memorizing."

Marik shook his head and smiled. Ah yes, memorizing him... that was what Ryou said the other night. What a strange boy.

Sighing relief, he guided Ryou outside where people were bustling and busying about their day. Ryou was somewhat surprised when Marik took ahold of his hand without speaking a word.

It felt really nice. Ryou couldn't explain it. He leaned slightly so he was closer to Marik and the shadow-dealer made no attempt to draw back. Why should he still try and hide it from everyone if it was the truth? They were together, so why not show it?

"Ah, good morning Marik," Meera said, looking up from the clothes she was washing. "Oh," she said, looking at Ryou, "Good morning to you too. What a pleasant surprise. Are you two going anywhere particular?"

"Just around," Marik said, slightly shrugging. "I want to show Ryou a good time. Any suggestions?"

"Hm... Maybe a nice dinner, moonlit walks in the desert, or even a warm bath. There's a multitude of possibilities. That's what great about living without limits." Her face seemed to light up and she smiled, or maybe it was a smirk. "I can make sure no one is in the garden this evening if you so desire...?"

There was a garden? This was news to Ryou.

Marik raised an eyebrow at the offer. "Yes... that'd be nice. Thank you Meera."

She merely bowed her head. "No problem." Facing them she waved. "Have a wonderful day."

Ryou wanted to stay and question her more on the matter but Marik urged him on.

"Um... is everything all right, Master?" a cloaked man asked, somewhat nervous as they approached him.

"Of course," Marik answered. "I just wanted to introduce you to Ryou." Even though his voice remained stoic and monotone, and not even the slightest interested, Ryou could tell that he was trying and that was all that mattered.

The man blinked in obvious confusion. It must've been quite a shock for their EVIL leader to be walking around showing off his new lover. Strangely enough, Ryou knew that Marik's personality could do a 180 if faced with a threat or particular pharaoh named Yami.

"It's nice to meet you," he said, still confused.

Ryou smiled. "The pleasure's all mine."

So that was how most of the day went. Even as the sun passed its place from the apex of the sky and started its journey downward, Marik and Ryou were still out and about. They had entered one of the washrooms and Ryou had even shown Marik the proper way to wash down a shirt. Of course, Marik had never partaken in 'peasant' duties so this was new to him. They also sat down with the gossiping wives who taught Marik how to make a few easy food dishes. That was... interesting, but fun nonetheless.

Still, they had no idea who was quickly approaching them.

-

At the Palace, one of the high priests walked silently into the Throne Room where Yami sat quietly, almost in a daze.

"Pharaoh?"

Yami broke out of his pause facing the blue-eyed woman. "Yes Isis?"

She avoided his gaze for a moment. "I... have come with news..."

"About Seth?" he asked quickly, eagerness written all over his face.

She shook her head, her lock raven locks whishing then falling into place. "Regretfully no. It's about... my brother."

"Your brother," he repeated, slightly surprised. "Are you speaking of Malik?"

"Yes."

"But I thought you had foreseen his death."

"I had," Isis said, equally astounded. "Twice. Yet... my Millennium Necklace has shown me that he is here... right now, as we speak. My brother has returned."

Yami's brow furrowed and he leaned back into his chair. "That's strange. First, Bakura comes back and now Malik."

Isis dare not tell him that her Item had shown them there _together_. "Pharaoh..." she asked hesitantly. "Did you know that my brother had been killed a while ago?"

"Killed? You mean as in murdered?" This caught his attention.

"Yes. I had received news that he had been brought here after mistakenly being thought to be Marik. Then... after being questioned... he was killed anyways." She focused her gaze downwards. "I had been told that it was _you_ who ordered his death."

"Me? Isis, I would never do such a thing."

"Then...who would?"

-

"Remind me never to do that again," Marik said. "I never want to know what goes into the food I eat every day."

Ryou laughed. "They have to use something."

They had been taking a walk outside and the moon was their guide. The day had been long, yet it almost felt short. It was strange how quickly time could fly by.

Marik stopped walking and turned to face Ryou. "I hope you had a good time. I did this for you, you know. You seemed pretty upset last night."

Ryou sighed. "I'm sorry about that. Thank you so much for everything… It's like you're a whole new person."

Looking up at the stars, Marik said, "I'm still the same."

Suddenly Ryou jumped back, fear etched on his face. "What's that?"

Within seconds a dagger was in Marik's hand and he looked around for the offender. All he saw was a snake. "That?"

Ryou looked very relieved. "I'm sorry, it surprised me that's all." He then turned a skeptical look on Marik.

"Don't worry," Marik said, putting the weapon away. "I won't kill it this time. Do you want to see the gardens now?"

This idea intrigued him. "Sure."

They walked back to the municipality and Marik lead him to one of the edifices he had yet to see. The moment Ryou walked in, almost a thousand scents hit him and he had to stop and gawk, for the sight he was met with was amazing.

All the colors of the spectrum were there in almost every shape. Flowers climbed up walls or sat peacefully on the floor and others seemed to come straight out of the ground. Among the flowers there were other foliage and flora; some Ryou had never seen before. Others looked as though they had come from some unknown land or even been thought up in dreams. It was beautiful.

"I thought you'd like it," Marik said, seemingly uncaring. "I've never been a fan of flowers, but they give a little life to the place."

"How is this possible?" Ryou asked, walking in a little further. "This is the middle of the desert."

"I didn't inherit my mother's love of nature, but I did acquire her power to manipulate it. Of course, this place does have to be tended to regularly by gardeners and such."

"Thank you for bringing me here," Ryou said, truly gracious.

"Ryou..." Marik said suddenly, and maybe even gravely. "I want to make you happy, I really do. It's just... I'm bad, evil if you will; I'm not the good guy. Just don't forget that."

A frown graced Ryou's softened features. "Did you really do all that bad stuff to those kids like they say?"

"Of course not, and I don't live off people's deaths either. That was just a story that was tossed around and built upon until it was totally ludicrous."

"Would you still kill Yami if you could?"

"Yes," he answered without a second thought.

"But why?" Ryou asked. "Malik's alive now, everything's okay."

"It was never about Malik. Sure, that added onto it, but I'd hated that pharaoh long before he ever even knew I existed. And, before you ask, no, I can't tell you why. Not yet at least."

Ryou looked at the ground for a moment and then sighed. Not wanting the night to be ruined he pulled Marik in, turned around, and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

Yeah... that wasn't the best idea. Marik instinctively grabbed Ryou by his shoulders and thrust him up against the wall pressing a brutal kiss onto the smaller boy's lips. Ryou immediately pulled back using both hands to stop the onslaught.

"Have you ever heard of being gentile?" he asked, rubbing his bruised lips.

Marik shook his head. "That word's not in my vocabulary."

"Well, things can still be exciting without being ruthless."

"Seriously?" Marik asked jokingly.

Ryou put his hands behind his back and a dead serious look was on his face. "Want me to show you?"

Marik raised a brow. Ryou was actually being staid and he couldn't lie; this idea intrigued him. "Why not?"

Ryou laced his fingers with Marik's and lead him farther into the room, surprised to find a blanket spread out on the floor with additional linen sheets beside it. "What's that?"

Marik's evil grin returned. "Wow, Meera knows me well."

"-But obviously needs to learn more about me," Ryou finished. "Oh well, this will work." Sitting down on the soft sheets he motioned for Marik to do the same and once they were facing each other, he looked ready to begin.

Ryou leaned in slowly, his hands resting on either side of Marik's face, and placed a soft kiss on his lips. The kiss didn't linger as Marik's would have, but instead Ryou placed another followed by another until he had left a ghostly trail from Marik's mouth to his neck.

Gently, Ryou placed his hands on Marik's shoulders and eased him back so he was laying flat on the sheet. He crawled slowly, almost prowling as a feline would, until both of his slender legs were on either side of Marik's waist. Leaning down once again, he sealed his lips onto the other's pressing this time with silken, exciting friction. His tongue timidly ran across his bottom lip and Marik accepted the silent invitation immediately. He instantly deepened the kiss; his skilled mouth working its wonders and it wasn't long before both were breathless.

Finally Ryou drew back, his ivory hair tossed back lightly. Fixing his mouth on Marik's neck, he actually drew a soft moan from the previously silent shadow dealer. Marik bit his lip and looked down facing Ryou's mischievous grin.

"You are torturing me," he breathed.

"That is the general plan," Ryou said, a twinkle of amusement in his brown eyes.

Without warning, Marik pulled him up by his waist so he was lying flush on him and his legs now rested between his own. They must've read each other's minds because instinctively, their lips once again met mapping out the already memorized features. One of Ryou's hands dove into Marik's pale locks while the other rested on his thigh. The kiss deepened quickly, Ryou on top but Marik easily dominating as their tongues met with equal need.

Every time Marik sped things up, Ryou would pull back starting all over again and slowly working their way back to an easy pace. It was as if Ryou was leading and for the time being, Marik was okay with that. He couldn't deny that it was damn sexy to have a usually quiet and yielding boy on top and in control... or at least thinking he was.

"So... what do you want?" Ryou asked, breaking away from Marik's demanding mouth.

Marik smirked and placed his hands on Ryou's hips. "I think you know the answer to that question."

"Do I?" And fingers skipped up Marik's thigh.

That was all it took. Marik rolled them so he was now hovering above the smaller boy. "That is the last time I let you take control."

Ryou frowned. "Was it bad?"

"No. It was too damn good. Besides," he brushed his thumb over Ryou's soft bottom lip, "This was supposed to be your day... and night."

Once again their lips met, Marik's mouth fastening onto Ryou's soft flesh. Marik's hands traveled up his sides stopping to rest on his chest and his knee nudged between Ryou's legs, pressing against him, a gentle stimulus against the growing swell beneath his clothes.

"Marik!" Ryou exclaimed suddenly, surprise written all over his face.

"Oops," he said, his tone akin to naughtiness. "Would you prefer it was my hand?"

Ryou barely had time to react in shock to that comment before their tongues were twisted again, each exploring the other's unique essence. Marik's hands did eventually reach their goal and Ryou yelped, letting out a surprised gasp. He could feel Marik's cool fingers prancing up and down his length producing passion-filled cries that couldn't be helped.

A grin polished Marik's characteristics as he bent down and sucked lightly on the tender skin at the junction of Ryou's neck and shoulder creating more husky moans.

Strangely enough though, through all of the ardor and zeal, Ryou faintly realized that Marik was actually being gentile even if it was in his own way.

Sensation was immediate. Skin touched skin, hands traveled, and lips parted and met. At one point, Marik accidentally nipped a bit hard on Ryou's neck and his lithe body arched, hips meeting flush together. Marik couldn't help but groan feeling the hard bulge trapped beneath him. Ryou's legs parted on either side of him and now Marik lay between those slender, trim legs. He rolled his hips, grinding their bodies together and starting a delicate rhythm.

Ryou threw his head back exposing his slightly marked throat. He could barely think straight at this point. Marik was grinding his hardness against his own with just the right amount of force. His hands were laced around Marik's tan neck and he could feel that warm feeling building up inside of him. Ryou's incoherent cries were driving Marik insane and the look on his face was deliciously erotic.

There was no pain. Ryou felt totally at peace and yet drowning in bliss. Marik was doing this for him. He didn't want him to be in pain and Ryou realized that making it all the more gratifying. One more buck of the stronger man's hips sent Ryou over the edge and he came hard, this time Marik's name passing his lips. Hearing Ryou's voice triggered Marik and he came too, though more graceful than his lover. Both lay there just as they were, taking time to catch their breath, then finally Marik rolled over beside Ryou.

Ryou smiled contently, "That... was incredible."

"Trust me," Marik said wiping the sweat off his forehead, "I know."

He used one of the cloths to clean Ryou up even though they both ended up having to change their bottom garments. Still, it was an intimate moment between the two, especially for Ryou, who was glad when they finally settled down beside each other on the floor.

"Thank you..." Ryou said, "For today. It meant a lot to me."

Marik pulled Ryou close to him, fingers dancing slightly over the small tattoo, and stretched a thin linen blanket over them. "It was my pleasure... and yours obviously," he smirked. "I just wanted to make it up to you."

Ryou pressed a soft kiss to Marik's lips. "You did."

Marik sighed and closed his eyes; Ryou did the same. The soft scents of the flowers were the last thing on either of their minds. Ryou could faintly smell the indistinct scent of the desert flora, but whether it was the actual flowers, or Marik, he wasn't sure.

Once again those three powerful words weren't exchanged... but they didn't have to be. Marik knew how Ryou felt, and Ryou... well, he was just beginning to understand Marik's feelings. Words don't always have to be expressed to exist, just as power, trust and promise don't have to be proven to be real.

-

The next morning soon arrived with the sun hidden behind large white clouds. There was a strange chill in the air but no breeze. A storm was approaching.

In fact, it was a roll of thunder that woke Marik up with a start... only to find that Ryou wasn't there. Idly, he realized that waking up alone was somewhat lonesome, but he wasn't going to relay that to Ryou.

Actually, he was starting to get worried, or bothered, as he would've preferred it. Ryou hadn't returned and it had been some time. In an instant he had exited the gardens and was standing in the dull-lighted area of the town. Few people were out, as it was somewhat early, but Meera thankfully crossed his path.

"Where is Ryou?" he asked her, cutting straight to the chase.

Meera looked in the direction of the entrance. "He went outside earlier. He said he was going to check and see if a rainstorm was drawing near... but... that was some time ago. Why? Has he not returned?"

Marik scowled and ran across the length of the river until he reached the dark entry, tossing the tattered cloth aside and merely using his powers to cause the stone to disappear. Within seconds he was standing out in the open desert air, his hair being tossed about, but... he was alone.

In every direction there was nothing but sand for as far as the eye could see. Marik was about to say "he's gone again" but the twinkle of something in the sand below caught his attention. Leaning down to uncover the foreign object, a grave expression took its place on his face.

There in the sand, lying perfectly beside each other, were two cerulean gemstones.

"Serpent's eye jewels," he murmured, picking up the stones. In an instant they were destroyed, crushed to worthless shards in his hand. "And there's only one person known who uses these..."

---TBC---

Well, I bet you weren't expecting that. Hey! At least there was citrus right? That was pretty much a xmas gift for you guys.

Oh yes, and when Isis was talking about seeing Malik's death twice, she meant when (---?---) ordered him to be killed in the palace, and then when he was supposed to die after Marik broke the oath with Ra.

So yeah, next chapter, Ryou comes face to face with someone he hasn't seen in a long time. One guess who...

Thanks for reading. Pease review. AND, have a WONDERFUL Christmas! I'm glad I've got to celebrate two holidays with you all. First turkey day, now this. Hope you all get great gifts. BUT, as a result of the holiday, the next update will be late. I _might_ not be able to update again until after New Year's. If so, have a wonderful New Year as well. Thanks again!

AmethystRoze


	10. Ode to Sorrow

Thanks to everyone who wished me a good xmas. It was great! I hope all of yours was! I got lots of clothes and stuff which kind of saddened me cuz a part of me still wanted toys and games, but the most random gift I got was an action figure Kurama. One word: awesome. He now stands on my TV. Happy new years' Eve. Break out the bubbly.

In this chapter, further down, there will be sections of italicized passages... they probably won't make sense to you then, but just read them and it'll all fit together later. This chapter is... quite complicated, and just happens to be the longest at some odd 7000 words, but it is also the last. I also advise you to read the author's notes at the end.

Chapter 10: Ode to Sorrow

Marik tied his horse up outside the large and heavily protected gates of the city. Who were they trying to keep out?

... Or in?

With one small wave of his hand, he had been sent to the other side of the wall and was inside the city. The large Palace could be seen easily from where he stood, guards watching it from all sides. And, many seemed to be being sent over to where the tombs were... and soon, he'd be able to sneak in without anyone noticing.

Grasping lightly onto his hood, he brought it up and over his head concealing his identity from those around him.

--

Seth stood quietly as the remaining graceful garment was fashioned upon Ryou's small frame. He was now dressed from head to toe in fine silks and he had been bathed until no speck of dirt could be seen and he almost shined. Thank goodness Seth had not commented about the new tattoo...

Motioning for the lady nurses to leave, Seth advanced slowly towards Ryou.

"Well," he said, his voice the same as it had been spoken not so long ago. "Are you hungry? Surely you must be... after all, you were just rescued from that filthy shadow dealer... who held you there _against_ your will."

"No thank you," Ryou said meekly, turning away from the multitude of food that had been laid before him.

"That's strange," was all he said. And then, "But what was more strange was the fact that after being supposedly held hostage, you actually struggled when I got you and brought you back... Is this some sort of magic? Incantation? I'm no fool. I know that Marik possesses powers that may even rival mine."

"I assure you..." Ryou said, drawing in a shaky breath, "This is no magic."

The silent high priest held his hands behind his back and walked a full circle around Ryou, his piercing eyes almost threatening to bore into his soul.

"Ryou... do you remember what I asked you not too long before that inauspicious moment in the Curial Room?"

Ryou froze, purposefully avoiding his eyes.

"_Ryou... do you love Yami?"_

"Ryou... do you love Yami?"

Ryou was quick to change the subject. "Why are you questioning me? If you will me to see Pharaoh, then I will. But please, don't interrogate me like a criminal."

Seth looked unaffected. "I merely asked a simple question... Why are you so hesitant to answer?"

"Hesitant?... I'm not..."

Narrowing his gaze, Seth's cerulean blue eyes flashed a dangerous sapphire. "All of these days Yami has worried over you... despaired because he thought you were in pain and afraid, possibly even dead. He watched his only love torn away from right before his eyes; his dreams repeated the images cruelly and unmercifully. Now you're back, and while others would be happy beyond belief... you are tentative. Just what exactly did Marik do to you? Is he threatening you as we speak? Is he bargaining with you to kill Yami? What? I must know."

Ryou couldn't take it anymore. Tears streamed down his cheeks and his face was red with anger. "It's not what you think!"

"Oh really? It had better not be, because what I'm thinking seems absolutely preposterous, yet… strangely possible." He turned around, so his back was facing Ryou, and took a deep breath. "Now, how do you feel about Yami? I must know. Do not let what I have said today affect your answer. It must come straight from your heart. What is it telling you?"

The same words he had spoken before.

But this time Ryou had an answer.

"Yami… has always been my friend, someone I looked up to." He smiled sadly. "He was the first person who didn't treat me like some street rat. Sometimes... I really wondered what my true feelings toward him were... but I could never find an answer. Then you questioned me, and I still had doubts until the very end. But... there should never be doubt in love... If I couldn't find the answer then, then it wasn't meant to be." He lowered his face, his eyes disappearing behind pearly bangs. "I do not love Yami," he whispered.

Seth was shocked and it was etched plainly on his face. Then, as was characteristic of him, he regained his strict demeanor and was still. "How dare you. Yami would've done anything for you. Even now, even as you are here in the Palace, he weeps for you. I have had to sleep each night with those tears echoing in my mind. He came to me for comfort and though I unwillingly granted it, I never failed to tell him that one-day you'd be back and you'd care about him more than anything. What Yami feels for you..." he paused here, a slightly pained look in his eyes, "He... will _never_ feel for anyone else again. You don't even know what love is!"

Suddenly Ryou understood. Seth had always paid extra attention to the Pharaoh; he was constantly at his side. And yet, he seemed to be the one person, besides Marik, who had a strong aversion to him as well.

It was all just a mask.

"How dare _you_," Ryou said, looking up for the first time into his hardened azure eyes. "Who are you to lecture me on love... when you are in love yourself? Just tell Yami how _you_ feel!"

The high priest slapped him right across the face.

"This is nonsense," he growled. "I raced half-way across the dessert to bring you back to Yami, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. And... you _will_ love him back."

Seth raised his hands and almost immediately, fluent Egyptian passed from his lips. A strange glowing blue orb appeared before them, and before Ryou had time to react, it passed into his chest and he collapsed momentarily.

Lowering his hands, Seth looked down and watched as Ryou rose back up, a determined expression upon his face.

"Where is Yami?"

-

Seth's face held a look of approval as he led Ryou to a nearby room. As they arrived, he stopped, hearing the voices coming from within the Pharaoh's chambers.

"Dead?" Yami's unbelievable voice came through the doorway.

"Yes, Pharaoh." That was Isis. "I... am so sorry."

Their voices were so distraught and upset that Seth wondered if they were talking about Ryou.

"But I warned Mahaado about going there... Why did he have to risk everything!"

"He cared a lot about you Pharaoh. You two were the best of friends. He did it because he worried about you and wanted to help protect you. Please do not be angry with him."

"How could I? If anything I should be mad with myself. I knew that Bakura had returned and yet I did nothing. Then, Mahaado didn't listen to me even after I warned him that Bakura would be there in the Tombs... waiting for him.(1) He hasn't stolen anything from here for so long... so why now?"

Ryou froze for a moment. Bakura... the name sounded so familiar. He wavered slightly and Seth gripped firmly onto his shoulder.

"Pharaoh," Isis said, "There will be a proper burial for him."

Yami sighed. "We should probably prepare it for two. I don't think I shall ever see Ryou again."

Seth pulled Ryou back so they were out of hearing length from the other two. "Yami is not well now. Let us wait for a little while before I send you in."

Ryou nodded. "Very well."

--

Marik now stood in one of the dimly lit halls of the Palace. The torches were his guide, as well as his keen sense of hearing, and slowly, he made his way through the Palace.

Yes. Right now he was calm. He had to be that way if he wanted to make it to Ryou. If he acted rash, well, he would be caught in no time. Still, he found it somewhat stupid, for lack of a better word, that he was risking almost everything to retrieve someone he'd started out hating then ended up... liking.

Damn. Emotions really could get the better of people.

Pulling one of the torches out of their holders, he held it before him to light his way. Surely he'd find a way that wasn't guard-overloaded that would lead him to either Yami or Ryou.

A noise, though quite small, caught his hearing and in an instant he whirled to face the offender dropping the torch rather loudly onto the ground. The flickering flame betrayed the stranger quite well... though this person wasn't a stranger at all.

Marik scowled, his arms crossing over his chest. "Well if it isn't Bakura. I never thought I'd see you sneaking around Yami's Palace. Actually I didn't expect to see you at all."

The thief simply glared. "And I never expected you to be the rescuer type. Come to play the hero?"

Baring his teeth, Marik lunged pushing Bakura against the wall with a surprising amount of force. "I don't have time for your antics. Where the hell are they keeping Ryou!?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Bakura inquired evilly, a well-known leer spreading across his face. That was the look associated with the Thief King himself. The merciless, murderous, and cold-blooded thief. But... Bakura had changed for a time when he was with Malik, so why was he like this now?

"Do you honestly want me to kill you, because that seems like a pretty good idea right now."

"... I don't fear death."

"Yeah, well you should. The only thing keeping me back is Malik. Speaking of, shouldn't you be off screwing him or something?"

Bakura shoved Marik off harshly. "Leave me alone. Malik's dead."

Marik froze for a moment. "You're lying."

Bakura broke his gaze and began laughing bitterly. "I wish I was. I kept telling him to be careful. I told him to stay close, not to wander. He kept telling me I was foolish to think anything would happen." He had stopped laughing and his dark eyes remained hidden beneath his bangs. "Then... we were walking and laughing, enjoying each other's company," a sad smile came to his lips, "And I turned away from him for one second, and just like that, he pushed me out of the way and was hit by a speeding chariot."

From his cloak he pulled a shimmering gold object that shined even in the darkness. It was a golden ring with an eye fixed upon it and five gold spokes hung of the bottom. "With this," he continued, "I just might be able to bring him back. These items were the one thing I could never tell Malik the truth about. If he knew how they were made..." He trailed off. "I had to play stupid when it came to them. I just... wanted to protect him. So, I'm going to keep searching until I have them all... all of these _wretched_ Millennium Items...even if I have to search... forever."(2) Facing him momentarily, he said, "If you want to find Ryou... keep going on this path and you'll come to a branching off into two halls. The left path with lead you to Pharaoh, but the right one will lead you to Ryou." That infamous smirk returned. "Choose wisely."

At that moment, the torch's flame mysteriously went out and when it re-flared, Bakura was nowhere to be found.

--

Yami was sitting alone in his room when he heard someone enter. Straightening up, but barely, he focused a despaired gaze upon the visitor.

"Please, I'd like to be left..." he froze. "...Ryou?"

His eyes held in them utter disbelief. Immediately he stood, knocking the papyrus paper off his desk, but ignoring it.

Ryou smiled, tears coming to his eyes, and ran to him embracing him tightly.

"I've missed you so much!" he sobbed into his shoulder.

Yami still couldn't believe it. "It's really you... But how-?"

"Seth saved me," Ryou said, pulling back to look him in the eyes. "I've never been so glad to see him."

"Seth?" Yami said unbelievingly. "He brought you back?"

"Yes," he said, the tears freely flowing down his cheeks. "You don't know how much I've missed you."

"... You've been gone so long... I can still hardly believe it. Marik didn't hurt you did he?" His face was grave.

"Only a little, but I'd go through it all again just to be with you."

Yami smiled and used his thumb to brush away the tears upon his soft skin. "I'm so glad you're back."

Ryou blushed slightly at the small contact and bit his lip. "Yami... while I was gone... I realized something..."

With scarlet eyes locked on soft brown ones, and both so close, Ryou merely had to stand on his tiptoes to press a soft, light-felt kiss upon Yami's lips. Yami backed up quickly, his fingertips immediately touching his mouth.

"Ryou..." he said, very surprised.

Ryou focused his gaze on the floor. "So... you don't feel the same..."

"It's not that, it's just... Seth, he-"

"So you love him instead of me," Ryou said accusingly, shock written on his face.

"No, I- I mean, he... You're moving too fast for me."

"Do you feel the same or not... It's that simple."

Yami frowned. "What happened to you Ryou... You're not the one I lost not so long ago... This is a trick." He narrowed his gaze. "And I think I know just who's responsible."

With a simple flick of his wrist, Ryou jumped and gasped, looking around at the new setting with wonder.

"Where am I?" he asked, then his gaze fell on Yami. "Pharaoh!"

Yami smiled tiredly. "It's good to have you back…again..."

Ryou looked bothered. "Yes, I'm... glad."

Great. Now how was he going to get back to Marik?

"Hm," Yami mused. "We shall talk later. There shall be a celebration feast in honor of your return."

"That's not necessary-" Ryou started.

"Oh but it is," he finished. "Meet me in the dining hall later. I..." he focused a skeptical gaze on the doorway, "Have someone I need to talk with."

"Yami... I-, I really am happy to be back... it's just-"

"We shall talk later," Yami concluded, smiling and leaving. Did he know that something wasn't quite right? There was something in his expression that showed understanding. Ryou was only glad that he didn't know the _truth_ truth.

That would not bode well.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Light footsteps echoed down the hall and the small pitter-patter of feet could barely be heard by anyone. Most of the servants were out for the day leaving the halls vacant so he was free to roam them as he pleased. Beautiful adornments colored the walls and statues attributed to the many gods were situated here and there.

_Coming to one of the more prolific parts of the palace, he spotted a room where low voices could barely be heard. Surprised that someone was still here, he crept close to the room and listened._

_o-o-o-o-o-o_

Marik stood before the fork in the halls, truly unsure of which path to take.

"The path of needles, or the path of pins?" he mumbled, thinking over his choices.

He really shouldn't have had to struggle. The obvious choice would've been to grab Ryou and leave, but then that damn pharaoh would chase him down until he was dead. So, why not kill the pharaoh then grab Ryou and leave?

"Right or left" he wondered, then smirked. "Right or wrong?"

How ironic. Ryou just happened to be the 'right' choice. But, was he truly the path Marik wanted to take? Ryou... kind and gentle, caring and loving. He was everything Marik despised about the world rolled into one human being who just happened to have the illusion of love for him. Then, there was the Pharaoh... his object of hatred, malice, and most importantly vengeance. He was accustomed to taking that path. All he had ever known was violence and a never-ending spiral of darkness...

Until a certain healer showed him the light.

Oh, if only he could tell Ryou the truth... about everything. Himself, why he hated Yami. It was such a scandal though... and if the wrong people found out... Well, hopefully they wouldn't...

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Why can't you just understand the truth?" the woman asked, "So it happened. So what? But I love you, so surely-"

"_You do not love me," the man replied. "It is a delusion. Love doesn't really exist. It is nothing more than a word placed on an emotion."_

"_You cannot mean that!"_

"_But I do. Why have you come here? It will only pain you more."_

"_Because... he is here as we speak, and he needs you more than ever. You have to be there for him or no one will."_

_The man turned a cold gaze upon her. "Then no one will. You should not have come. I have to go. They are waiting."_

_The young woman smiled sadly. "Is she waiting as well?"_

"_... Yes."_

"_Then you shall be sorry you ever fell in love with me."_

_o-o-o-o-o-o_

Ryou sat quietly in his room contemplating his choices. He could try and escape now... which might prove to be futile, as guards were posted almost everywhere, or just wait for Marik to come and get him... not that he was counting on that happening. This WAS Pharaoh Yami's most hated enemy who wouldn't touch the young prince with a ten-foot pole unless it was sharpened on one end.

He was supposed to glad, practically ecstatic. Seth was right; anyone else would've been overjoyed... Was he selfish though for wanting to be with Marik instead?

"It's true what they say..." he whispered quietly. "You never know how much you'll miss someone until they're gone."

He missed Marik a lot.

"Healer Ryou," a voice said.

Ryou was broken from his thoughts as he looked up to face the servant that had addressed him. "Yes?"

He had been somewhat surprised with the formal title. And oh gods... how was he going to break the news to Yami about the little fact that he... had lost his power?

"There is only one way for you to lose your gift... and I don't think that will happen for a while..."

Heh... if he only knew.

"It is almost time for the feast. Will you join the Pharaoh now?"

Ryou smiled politely. "Yes."

No matter how hard it would be... he was going to have to tell the Pharaoh the truth... about everything.

--

Yami sat silently across from Ryou with his hands crossed. On his face was a scrupulous gaze... almost as though he was trying to figure something out about the former healer without asking.

They had been done eating for a while, and had in fact eaten their meal in complete silence. Ryou was beginning to wonder if Seth had told Yami something about Marik.

"You've changed..." Yami finally spoke, breaking the thick silence.

Ryou tried to smile his best and look surprised. "How so?"

Yami shrugged and leaned back, a small smile upon his lips. "That's what I'm trying to find out."

Standing up, Ryou stood as well out of respect, and the Pharaoh walked over so he was standing before him.

"Honestly, I beg to differ," Ryou said, swallowing hard. "I am still the same."

Yami raised a brow, then without hesitation, he leaned down and kissed him.

Ryou was frowning and biting his lip when he pulled back. This was the part where he told him that his feelings didn't coincide.

"So that was not your first?" Yami said, tapping his chin.

"My first?" Ryou was confused.

"Yes. Your first kiss. Someone stole it before I could."

Ryou's eyes went wide. He could tell? Of course, it wasn't really that much of a surprise. Yami was known for his overwhelming wisdom and it baffled many.

"I thought so..." the pharaoh continued. "Well, are you going to tell me who? I truly hope it wasn't Marik..." he frowned. "But then, why would you be so nervous? Of course it wasn't Marik."

If only he knew.

Ryou avoided his eyes. "Well, it... it just kind of happened..." The kiss of course.

"And now you're in love."

"What?" Ryou said quickly, now facing him.

"It's true. I could tell when we spoke in my chambers. You are in love with someone... that's why you regret being back."

"I don't regret it-"

"It's okay..." Yami smiled sadly. "You're really going to have to introduce me to them sometime. While you have made a discovery while away, so have I. I did originally have something that I was going to tell you... but... I realized that it was just an illusion. The truth was right before me all along..." He seemed to drift off, contemplating his thoughts.

Ryou was wondering what on earth he was talking about.

"Yami..."

Both of them looked up facing Seth's calm gaze.

"There is something I need to speak with you about."

Yami smiled. "Very well." Turning to Ryou he said, "You may do as you wish now. I will see you later."

Ryou nodded. "Okay."

Walking off his footsteps could barely be heard.

"Thank you so much for bringing Ryou back," Yami said, smiling thankfully.

Seth shrugged, avoiding his eyes. "I only did what the Pharaoh wished of me."

"And for that I am glad." In a motion quite uncharacteristic for someone of his stature, he reached out and embraced Seth with joy.

The stunned high priest blinked a few times, then back up and cleared his throat. "Pharaoh, I have business elsewhere. In the meantime, I suggest you go check up on Ryou. I fear that things are still not as they seem."

--

Entering the long hallway, Ryou barely had time to think before someone pushed him into a nearby room placing their hand over his mouth. When Ryou finally caught his bearings and opened his eyes, he looked up facing a dark lavender gaze.

"Marik?" Ryou said, shocked beyond belief. "You came here?"

Marik rolled his eyes. "Yes... Don't make me regret that choice."

"I... I didn't think you'd come."

"Neither did I. Listen, we can't speak long. There are guards everywhere. We have to leave now."

"Leave?"

"Were you planning on staying?"

"No. It's just happening kind of fast."

Marik outstretched his hand. "So will you come with me?"

Ryou smiled and took it eagerly. "Anywhere."

A flash of lavender blinded him temporarily, but when Ryou opened his eyes again, they were both now standing outside near the gates that lead to the vast desert. A horse was waiting tied up and Marik helped Ryou onto it and was about to get on himself when a stern voice stopped them.

"Don't take another step."

Ryou winced when he heard the voice, knowing immediately whom it belonged to.

"Yami..."

"Heh... so Seth was right," he said. "Ryou... I would've let you be with anyone... but _him_." He pointed to Marik.

"Well," Marik cut in, "Deal with it. Ryou's mine now and I'd go through anything before giving him back to you."

Yami glared and crossed his arms. "I don't understand. Ryou, he kidnapped you... He's an evil person. How could you..." He paused, taking a deep breath. "Why did you have to fall in love with him?"

Sighing, Ryou got off the horse to stand beside the shadow-dealer. "...Sometimes... I ask myself the same question, but... I can't deny how I feel. The truth is... I don't want to be with anyone _but_ him. I'm sorry."

Yami shook his head. "Not as sorry as I am. Ryou, I have a duty to these people. Marik must be arrested and... sentenced to death."

"Death?!" Ryou said unbelievingly. "But-"

Marik put a hand in front of him silently telling him to hush. "That's kind of ironic Pharaoh... because I had the same plan in mind for you."

Ryou went to say something but Marik had charged toward the Pharaoh ready to strike. At the last moment, Yami moved and Marik's hand brushed the Millennium Puzzle that dangled from him neck.

Suddenly, a bright beaming golden light was emitted from the Item and the scene before Marik vanished, replaced by one he did not recognize. First he saw himself, before the Pharaoh, in some sort of strange field. Then he saw Bakura and Malik and they were side by side... but against him... The next scene was of Ryou lying ill in a bed, unconscious and quite sick.(3)

Marik recoiled his hand back and the vista disappeared and he was now once again facing Yami.

"What the hell was that?" he demanded, taking a step back.

Yami looked down at the golden puzzle. "That... was the future."

"The future," Marik scoffed. "Well, it looks like you're going to once again be the cause of Ryou's suffering."

"No..." Yami faced him now, with slightly softened scarlet eyes. "I will not be the cause... _You_ will."

"_Me_? Surely you jest. I would never hurt Ryou!"

"The Puzzle never lies." His gaze hardened. "Why do you think I'm so against you two being together."

"Because you want Ryou for yourself."

"That's absurd."

"Oh really?"

"Listen," he said sternly, scarlet eyes flashing, "Ryou is needed here. He is one of the only people who can help save our people. He is a healer."

Marik arched a brow. "Not anymore."

Yami looked shocked, then angered. "What? Then you-"

"I gave myself willingly!" Ryou explained.

"Listen," Yami said, running a hand over his face, "I have an army of men ready to attack at Seth's command. I don't want to have to summon them. Marik...If you leave quietly, I'll let you go. But, only if you leave alone. The moment you try to take him, the gates will close and you'll be executed."

Ryou's brows furrowed. "Please don't do this Yami."

"Never," Marik answered succinctly. "I'm not leaving here without Ryou."

Yami looked surprised for a moment at Marik's perseverance. "Don't you understand?...Then you won't leave at all."

Marik smirked. "So be it."

Ryou was stunned. "Marik, you can't stay! You'll be killed!"

"I'm planning on it."

"What?" Planning on dying? Surely he was lying...

"Ryou... there's something you don't know." He took a deep breath. "Last night... when you were asleep, I gave you something."

Ryou blinked. "But I didn't find anything. What did you give me?"

Marik closed his eyes. "My time."

Time... Ryou ran that word through his mind in an effort to understand it. How could you give someone time?

"I planned on coming here today," he continued, "To kill Yami. I figured that I probably wouldn't make it out alive anyway, and if I did, I intended on ending my own life... so I gave you all the time that I had left to live... except for today." He glared, not once betraying his true feelings to anyone. "I wanted you to live. Do you understand?"

Ryou's mouth hung open and he wanted to say something. His voice choked and he felt a lump forming in his throat threatening to unleash a cascade of tears. Still, that same sentence and beloved mantra that he knew so well kept replaying in his head:

_He had to be lying._

The equally taken back pharaoh had a question that he'd wanted to ask all along. Ever since the beginning it had plagued him with unanswered inquiries. Hopefully today would bring an answer.

"Why do you hate me?" His words sounded sad, and almost tired, like he was worn-out from the constant struggle. "You care so much about Ryou, a miracle in itself... and yet, you would throw it all away just to fulfill some kind of superfluous vengeance?"

It was true what he spoke. After all, revenge is a dish best served cold.

"Why do I hate you?" Marik repeated, finally locking their eyes. "I'll tell you."

Ryou held his breath. He was at last going to find out what this feud was _really_ about.

o-o-o-o-o-o

The woman held the bloody blade only momentarily before it became too heavy and she dropped it. Crimson liquid flickered everywhere when the knife hit the floor, some even coming dangerously close to the young boy.

_She smiled weakly at him then collapsed beside the other body that was already lying on the ground. The little boy rushed quickly to her, tears streaming down his face._

"_Mommy, don't leave!"_

_The woman had tears at the corners of her own by her eyes. "I'm so sorry. Maybe he was right... Maybe... love doesn't really exist and we are all tricked by its clever pretense. I don't want you to ever end up like me. I had to do it... I had to because I loved him too much. Be careful, my son. Don't let love fool you. Only utter those prevailing words if you know that what you're feeling is true. Love cannot exist where there is doubt."_

_Then slowly, she closed her eyes._

_o-o-o-o-o-o_

Marik stared coldly at Yami with all the hate he could muster for him. "There was once a sorceress who fell in love with the wrong man."

Ryou was confused. Marik had told him this story before with Bakura... so how was it linked to Marik's hatred for the pharaoh?

"And he loved her until she wound up with a child...me, and he left her quickly and went back to his own family. After I was born, she took me to see him... I remember being slightly excited. When you're young, it's the little things that make you happy. But, I should've known something was wrong when she brought me to this very lavish city we are in right now. You see, we didn't have much, but we managed. But, she brought me to the Palace and when I saw him... I just knew. I was the clandestine brother of the prince of Egypt. Your father, Yami, was also mine."

Everyone was silent after that. There wasn't really anything that could be said, for who _could_ say anything? The missing piece of the puzzle. The hidden shard. That was it.

Yami and Marik were related by blood.

"This has got to be some kind of joke..." Yami said, still baffled.

"Well it's not."

Finally his gaze turned livid. "Then your mother-"

"-Killed out father," he answered bluntly. "Yes, that's true as well."

Yami still looked dazed. This was obviously a lot to take in at once.

"We shouldn't... be fighting," he said, shaking his head. "We-, you're... Oh Ra, I am no more a prince than you! _You_ should be pharaoh!"

"That's true. You weren't very old at all when our father died. But _I_ have willingly given up the throne!" Marik stated.

"You two can't fight..." Ryou said, finally speaking. "You're family!"

Marik shook his head and smirked. "Dear Ryou, still as naïve as ever. Am I my brother's keeper?"

Ryou was troubled. Marik... he thought he had changed him... yet, here he stood prepared to kill his own brother.

"I still couldn't heal him," he mused silently, a sad smile falling over his face. What was it going to take?

Ryou went to say something more... but something went wrong. The sand came up to meet him and he hit the ground hard.

Suddenly, Marik was at his side in an instant, picking him up quickly and yelling.

Yelling. Though Ryou couldn't hear what he was saying. It was strange, like someone had turned off the sound in the world.

"... happened. You have to tell me where it hurts."

Oh, he could finally hear his voice. So worried.

"Hurts?" Ryou asked, eyes half-lidded. What really did hurt exactly, and why was it taking so much longer to recover this time? Pesky dizzy spells.

"Yes," Marik said hastily. Ryou once again felt so frail in his strong grasp and he was almost afraid to hold him at all, lest he should shatter. "You have to tell me so I can find out what's wrong with you."

Wrong with him? There was something wrong? Oh yes, he was on the ground. How silly of him to forget. And why was he pretending to not know what happened and was currently occurring. It was so very clear.

"I'm dying," he answered weakly.

"What? But how?! I'm sure you're just sick. Tired perhaps." Worthless excuses to try and cover up the horrible truth. "You can't be dying... I gave you my time!"

Ryou kept feeling this urge to close his eyes, but he was afraid that if he did, he wouldn't open them... and Marik was so worried.

"Maybe... you only had a day left," he said sadly, trying his best at a small smile.

Marik's face was so pretty when he was concerned. Ryou wanted to remember that look forever. Isn't that how it is though? When something truly rare happens, you want to etch it into your memory forever, and Marik had never really shown much emotion toward him before.

"Heh... you know," Ryou began, "I always dreamed when I was little about falling in love with a beautiful girl... and she would love me more than anything... maybe I kind of came close. I don't regret it though."

Marik flashed a dangerous look. "Don't keep talking like this. It's not like you're going anywhere."

Still worried. Yes, he knew something wasn't quite right. But still, so pretty.

"I don't feel bad that I ended up falling in love... And sometimes... it's hard for people to put into words how they feel. For some people, it's simple. For others... they might never say it. I just hope that one-day... you'll be able to tell someone that you love them. It's okay that it's not me."

Marik's face was almost fearful. "Ryou... I can't lose you."

"You won't..." he nodded towards the black eye upon his shoulder. "I will always be yours."

That lump was so painful and it wouldn't go away. Yet, Ryou didn't shed a single tear. He had to be strong, and if Marik saw him crying, he would probably make fun of him or slap him. He knew that there would be time for crying... another time.

Marik still noticed the downcast look upon his face. "What do you want me to do?" he asked resignedly.

"See me," he answered sadly. It seemed that he still didn't understand him fully, though that was quite all right for now.

With all of his remaining strength, he reached his hand up to touch Marik's face. He had to. The troubled features were so pretty that he just had to feel them. Beautiful.

"What are you doing?" Marik asked, face finally betraying his agony.

"... Memorizing..."

His fingers slid down onto his lips and lingered there a moment. The lips were moving slowly, but, for the sake of the moment, Ryou once again couldn't hear.

Moving, moving, moving. But saying what? Oh yes...

"I... am so sorry."

He still couldn't say it. Ryou was dying and he still couldn't tell him the truth! 'I'm sorry'? Like hell. He... he... Why couldn't he admit the truth? He couldn't even confess it to himself! He couldn't even confess it to Ryou... and he wanted him to understand so badly. He just wanted Ryou to know that he couldn't. He couldn't be there for him now, he couldn't save him... he couldn't love him.

Ryou closed his eyes and smiled, a crystal tear slipping onto the sand. Marik's soft scent of desert flowers seemed to soothe him somewhat.

Softly, and barely audibly, he whispered, "I understand."

Ryou's hand fell from his face and Marik quickly held onto it for a moment before laying it gently on his chest.

...He was gone.

Standing up to face Yami, he was surprised to find that there were tears in the young pharaoh's eyes as well. Marik wondered idly if everything in the world would weep for him, including even the simple mistletoe bush, but he knew that wouldn't bring Ryou back.

"I will destroy all of Egypt," Marik said quietly. "Including you Pharaoh."

He barely even had time to raise his hands before a soft whistling sound was heard and Marik froze. He had stopped. His hands came down to hold onto the wooden dowel that now protruded from his chest. In one quick moment, he wrenched the weapon out exposing the sharpened metal at the end.

Yami looked fearfully from Marik, then turned to see the finest Egyptian army... with Seth in charge.

"Do you honestly think this will kill me?" Marik asked, holding up the spear. It was then that he noticed the bright red liquid that was slowly mixing with his dark blood and a leer crossed his face. "Kai-Tzu berries... of the northern region. I'll be dead before dawn."

"Ah, so you're smarter than I thought," Seth said, unamused. "Only, you don't even have until dawn." Raising his hand he signaled for them to finish him.

"Seth don't!" Yami shouted. "If you do this... I'll _never_ be able to forgive you."

For the first time in all of the time the young pharaoh had known him, the high priest smiled, though it was a sad and very disheartening one. "Yami... as of now... I am disregarding your orders and authority as Pharaoh."

Yami made a gesture, but it was too late. Four more spears whooshed through the air and hit their target with perfect accuracy.

It was hard to watch.

Marik still, with a very weak effort, used power this time to extract the weapons and they lay in a bloody mess at his feet. More would've probably been thrown but Yami yelled for them to stop.

Everyone watched as Marik swayed, trying hard to remain standing, but he failed and fell to his knees beside Ryou. Shakily, he reached out and laced his fingers with one of the now cold hands.

And strangely, Marik was still smiling.

"This-" he began, spitting blood onto the sand, "-Is anything but over. Ryou will live on... Bakura is still alive and I shall bind their souls together. As for me," he smirked, an eerie lavender aura beginning to surround him, "I am a master of the shadows... I'll think of something…"

Ryou's body had already disappeared and now Marik's began to as well, fading away as though it was a character on a piece of paper being erased. The eye upon his forehead now glowed dangerously bright.

"One day Pharaoh... we'll meet again... That much I can assure you..."

OOOOOOOOOO

Marik's body was never found and neither was Ryou's. News spread throughout the land of the tragedy, though it wasn't seen like that as some. The infamous shadow-dealer had finally met his end. Bakura was eventually tracked down and thought to have been killed, but his body along with the Millennium Ring was never found. Isis took a vow to never speak of the catastrophe again, for it was too much heartache to bear. Even High Priest Seth, once noble and devoted, turned against the Pharaoh and became his enemy… and everything seemed to go farther downhill from there.

Time passed, spreading its wings over Egypt and the entire world, until everything was caught up in its embrace. Things changed and people moved on and changed as well over the centuries. The years passed by quickly, yet slow, and soon a figure did emerge to fight the Pharaoh that no longer was. Ryou lived again, oblivious to the past, sharing a body with the person who had helped him so many years ago. Malik dueled Yami for his reasons that were really fueled by one person's anger and vow of revenge. That person was determined to get one person in particular back. That person bore the sign of their rage upon their forehead.

That person...was Marik.

---THE END---

(1)- The Bakura killing Mahaado thing really happened in the manga. It was only added in here because it really fit into the whole fact that Malik's dead so that's why he killed him and stole the Ring.

(2)- In the anime, Bakura's obsessed with collecting all of the millennium items and all so in this story, his reason is so that he can resurrect Malik. That's why he says he'd even look forever. (I really hate dragging the items into stories, but for this one it's only a minor part.)

(3)- I hope you recognized this. The future visions Marik sees are scenes from Battle City.

Whoa... that was a long chapter. I'm so sorry, but I couldn't end it or it would've been weird. There was… a lot… of symbolism in this chapter, like with the right/wrong path. You'd have to read this chapter a few times to probably get it all. There were even biblical and mythical references. The italicized passages were of course when Marik's mother took him to see his father. Ryou did get a little "weird" in the end when he was dying (that's why he was thinking about Marik hitting him). And heh, no, Seth and Yami never did get together. If anything, this would've torn them farther apart, which is sad because Yami finally realized the truth about how he felt for him (I don't know if you caught that). Don't worry SxY fans. Read on and maybe you'll be happy.

I tried to make this story so that it fits in with the timeline of YGO right now, like the reason Marik hates Yami and wants to duel him, and the Yami/Hikari thing, and even Bakura's lust for the Millennium Items. Of course I kinda had to change history. I thought I did ok-ish. I don't know. What do you guys think?

Please review. Yes, this is the last chapter. Sad? I don't know. When you write something, you can't get very emotional about it. How did I do on the emotional level? Any tears? Lumps in the throat? That'd be an accomplishment. I have never ended a story like this before and they usually get everything sorted out before there's even a chapter 8. I praise YOU ALL for reading. Those who reviewed, you're in my heart and I thank you. Now here's where you get your treat:

You can send me any suggestions you want by review or email and SOMEHOW, I will fit it into the SEQUEL. Yep, there is one. There wasn't gonna be, but how could anyone with half a heart end a story here? This story is only the Yin, the sequel is the Yang. I struggled between long epilogue or sequel and chose the latter. Now, I can't promise that whatever you suggest will happen exactly, but it will be in there somehow. Today is New Year's Eve, so I'll give you until let's say Jan. 12 for suggestions. I already have a name, **Reconciliation**, but it will take two weeks to work out the first chapter so please be patient The name is symbolic of the fact that Ryou doesn't have healings powers per say, but this is a healing period, and during reconciliation, you reach some kind of understanding. Oh yeah, it takes place after Battle City but actually starts out in Egypt. Confused? Well, you'll just have to read the chapter - I shall leave you with a teaser.

"_What is there to understand?" Marik inquired. "Remember? You and I?"_

"_You must have the wrong person," Ryou shook his head. "I have no idea who you are."_

_Marik narrowed his gaze. "Did Bakura do this to you, because if he did, I SWEAR-"_

"_No," Bakura said leaning against a wall with his arms still crossed. "...They honestly don't remember."_

Love ya!

AmethystRoze


End file.
